


Only Human | Sanders Sides Oneshots

by princeAmpora



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Gen, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, M/M, Multi, Other, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 29,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeAmpora/pseuds/princeAmpora
Summary: So much tagging,,,, please enjoy these oneshots. My tumblr is dmitri-writes if you wanna request something. DNI if you ship Remrom or if you bully people for not liking a character/ship. I will not write u!Logan/Janus/Remus. I will not write Logicality.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Sleep | Remy Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. Requests and Rules

DNI if:  
-You ship Remrom.  
-You bully people for not liking a character/ship.

Requests are open.

~You could give me just a ship or a full prompt. Include headcanons if you want. ~I can write sympathetic Remus and Janus. ~I will write unsympathetic Patton, Virgil, and Roman ONLY. U!Logan/Janus/Remus makes me uncomfortable. ~I won't write RemRom. Don't ask. ~Poly ships are good. DLAMPR will not have romantic RemRom either, only familial. ~I'm a minor, don't ask me to write smut. ~Logicality makes me uncomfortable, so I am no longer writing it.


	2. Sick Day~MoLoCeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to steal your clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -married patton/logan/deceit   
> -psychic logan, shapeshifter deceit, duplicating patton   
> -genderfluid deceit  
> -dee's name in this is dmitri   
> -logan teaches a college class
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

"No, Dmitri, you cannot, you don't even know their names-" "Logan, shush. Patton will be here to care for you, and you can use your telepathy to check in on me, now if you'll excuse me, I have to steal your clothes." Dmitri turns away from his stubborn husband and walks upstairs to their room, digging through Logan's drawers. He selects the usual black polo and a random tie, smiling when he sees it's the one Patton bought for him. He shapeshifts, his dark skin with white patches changing into Logan's pale skin, his burns disappearing, and his mismatched brown and amber eyes changing to Logan's cool dark blue. After he's dressed he goes back downstairs, seeing Patton forcing some medicine down Logan's throat. "You need medicine to get better Lo." Logan reluctantly takes the medicine. Dmitri waves goodbye to one of Patton's duplicates, grabbing Logan's car keys off the counter. He drives to the college building Logan teaches at and checks his phone for the text of the room number. "413 huh?" He enters the classroom after a brief psychic message of direction from Logan. 

There are a few students in the room already, who are on their laptops. Dmitri sets up Logan's things and gets ready to teach. The last student to enter stops and looks hard at Dmitri. "Professor, that's a new tie. What happened to the one you usually wear. Dmitri curses in his head, then thinks of an excuse and smiles fondly at the tie, picking it up. "My husbands picked this out for me." Every student in the class gasped a bit. "Sir, you have husbands?" Dmitri tried to contain a smile as Logan shouted in his head that he needs to teach not babble. "Yes, Patton and Dmitri. Although, Dmitri isn't always my husband. Sometimes he's my wife. Sometime's he's my partner." Some of the students smile and get closer, wanting to hear more. "Where are your wedding rings?" Dmitri held out his hand, showing off a gold band intertwining two blue gems, one light, and one dark. "Dmitri picked them out."

Dmitri talked a bit more with the students before officially starting class, every now and then checking his phone for texts from Patton about Logan's condition. The day goes well, despite Logan's doubt, and Logan berates him at home for the whole incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is dmitri-writes if you wanna go request something!


	3. Feel~Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh come on! That must have annoyed you a bit at least!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -deceit trying to prove logan has emotion  
> -ft. A very entertained roman and virgil
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

"Hi, Logan." Logan stays stoic as Deceit pops out of nowhere and pecks his nose. This has been going on for a week. Deceit would pop out of nowhere to surprise Logan with something to make Logan change his expression. Annoyance, flustered, angry, or happy, Deceit tried and tried but failed and failed. Logan is apparently a master at blocking emotions, but Deceit can sense the lie of his expressions. He just wants Logan to show them. Deceit frowns at the no reaction he gets and pops out again, trying to find another time Logan is unaware. That time happens to be an hour later. Logan lay belly up on the couch, reading his book and had about a minute of peace before Deceit appears and flops down on him. Logan grunts and just shifts enough to read his book, not showing any more of a reaction. "Oh come on! That must have annoyed you a bit at least!" Roman watches from the kitchen, holding in laughs at Deceit's experiment. "Not at all. My book is far too interesting to worry about some cute snake that popped out of nowhere." 

Logan is too engrossed in his book to realize what he said, and Roman and Deceit stand there in shocked silence. Virgil, who had apparently been sitting on the stairs the whole time, rolls his eyes. "Logan. You called the snake boy cute." Logan's eyes widen and he drops his book on his nose, "Ah, fuck, damn it, no you didn't hear-" Roman's laughs filled the air, a yell of "Language!" is heard from Patton upstairs, and a smile grows on Deceits face. "I'm cute huh? You seem pretty flustered there Lo." Logan glares at Deceit's prideful smile. If only he could do something about it. He moves his book and uses his other hand to pull Deceit's face onto his own, kissing him more on the snake half of his lips. Deceit is too shocked to say anything as his face heats up, and Roman claps excitedly, laughing a bit. Logan smirks, "Now who's flustered?" Virgil laughs, "Damn Logan! I think you fried his brain." Deceit can't think of anything to say and just buries his head in Logan's chest. "Would you like to go talk in my room?" Deceit nods, getting off of Logan and following him upstairs to Logan's room. 

Virgil turns to Roman, "Ten bucks says Logan asks him out." Roman smirks, "I'll take that bet. There's no way Deceit wouldn't confess and ask first." Thirty minutes later, Virgil won the bet, and Roman told Patton of the good news. Deceit tries playing it cool, saying his 'Get Logan To Show Emotion' plan worked, and Logan just rolls his eyes and kisses him again, effectively shutting him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is dmitri-writes if you wanna request something!


	4. Shedding~Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please tell the others I will be gone for about a week. Virgil should know why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -slightly unsympathetic virgil, patton, and roman  
> -i did research for this about snakes shedding, but if it's wrong lemme know!  
> -i love my bois
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -slightly unsympathetic virgil, patton, and roman

Logan watches Deceit over the top of his book. He's happy that Deceit finally feels comfortable to be with him outside of the Subconscious, even with Roman still a bit skittish, Patton a little disapproving, and Virgil being downright rude. But Logan still worries and wants to help if he feels uncomfortable or wants to leave. He's noticed Deceit is absentmindedly scratching his snake half more than usual, as he watches TV, but he seems okay. Logan watches for a bit longer. Eventually, Deceit pulls his hand away from his face and stares at it. He quickly gets up and runs out of the "light sides'" living room. Roman gives a confused look after him. Logan puts his book down and looks at where Deceit was sitting, noticing something. He picks up what seems to be a patch of dull green scales. Logan turns to Roman, "Please tell the others I will be gone for about a week. Virgil should know why." Roman raises an eyebrow but nods, and Logan follows Deceit. 

After a bit of walking through the Subconscious, Logan comes across Deceit's room. He knocks gently, "Deceit? You're shedding, correct? Do you need help?" The door opens and one of Deceit's un-gloved, clawed hands pulls Logan inside. "I take that as a yes. I was not aware you could shed, but I have the knowledge needed to help." Logan looks at Deceit, who is sitting on his yellow bed sheets and scratching at his face. "It would be nice to have help." Deceit winces as he accidentally scratches himself with his claws. Logan stares at the claws, wondering. Why would Deceit have them? Snakes don't have hands, let alone claws. But Deceit also has six arms, so he brushes it off. "We should move to a more humid environment. It will help." Deceit walks to the bathroom, Logan following. "A shower will make it humid but you also need to partially submerge yourself." Deceit nods and starts the shower, making sure it's not too hot, and puts in a plug once it's warm enough. 

Logan offers to turn while Deceit undresses, even though they're dating, but Deceit says it's okay. "I trust you, and I love you." He sinks into the bath and lets out a happy hiss, Logan smiling at the cute sound. "Since you are only half snake, it shouldn't take as long as an actual snake for you to shed. Is that correct?" Deceit says yes, scratching more at his face, but this time it's definitely easier to peel the skin. "It usually takes five or so days." Logan sits on the edge of the tub and cards his hand through Deceit's hair, putting his glasses on the counter as they fog up from the steam. 

Back in the Consciousness, Roman gathers the others and relays what had happened. "Should we be worried?" Virgil rolls his eyes, "No, Deceit's just shedding. Logan probably went to help him since they're dating. It takes around five days, maybe four now that he has smart help." "How will shedding affect Thomas?" Patton asks. Virgil shrugs, "Deceit shuts himself off so Thomas might not lie as much as he did. Like what happened when I ducked out. But is that really a downside?" Roman is the next to speak, "Of course it is! I know this sounds like something Logan would say, but lying is needed! Thomas tells white lies all the time, like 'Does this shirt look good on me?' Thomas would say yes to spare his friend's feelings." Virgil and Patton both grumble, seeing Roman's point.

The next four days are rough but eventually, Logan and Deceit both show up again in the Consciousness. Deceit's new scales are much brighter green, and his gloves are on once again, one hand in Logan's. "So it went well then?" Virgil asks, surprisingly with no bite. Deceit nods and sits with Logan on the couch to watch tv as he reads. The others go about their day, trying not to third wheel as Deceit smiles about his scales and Logan showers him with compliments.


	5. Hickeys~Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have to go to school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -trans ftm logan  
> -cross-dressing remus   
> -college au
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -implied sexual activity   
> -transphobia   
> -violence

Logan groans as he wakes up to an alarm. He cuddles closer to the warm lump next to him, getting a kiss on the head. "We have to go to school." Logan laughs, "I can't believe you're the one telling me that." The lump wiggles out of Logan's arms and onto the floor. "Remus, come back it's cold." Remus shakes his head and stands, sitting up Logan. "Come on. Can you stand?" Logan sets his feet on the ground and tries to stand, successfully. Remus smiles, "Good. I'll lend you some clothes. But they might show off some a those." Logan looks to his chest as Remus points and groans at the hickey's littered around his collarbones and on his breasts. "My mom is gonna kill me." 

Remus laughs and digs through his dresser, pulling out a blue t-shirt and some black shorts he stole from Roman, throwing them to Logan. "Where's my binder?" "On the desk." Logan dresses and huffs in annoyance as he sees some of the collarbone and neck hickeys are visible. Remus dressed into a black skirt and pastel green crop top with belly high fishnets, proudly displaying his own hickeys. They both gather their thankfully finished homework into their bags and exit Remus' room. Roman is already dressed downstairs, eating and apple. He glares at the two of them, "Next time you wanna have 'fun', tell me to put headphones on. Not that it will help." Logan's face turns red, knowing he was the loud one. Remus makes a snarky comment to his brother and the two of them leave, getting in Remus' car and driving to campus. They part ways for the first class, Logan going to English and Remus going to Art. Logan shrinks in his shirt as people stare, maybe he should have worn a hoodie and scarf. 

In class, he sits next to Virgil. "Damn L, Remus really doesn't go easy." Logan shrinks a bit more and just gets his things out for class. He looks up to see someone standing in front of his desk. "Jane right? The girl always in a hoodie?" Logan swallows and his heart starts beating faster. Virgil glares, about to say something, but Logan does first. "Actually, my name is Logan." The girl rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Look, if you wanna sleep around and be a slut that's fine, but don't show it off like a whore." Logan's eyes start to fill with tears. "Shut the fuck up. Logan doesn't sleep around. You're just angry because your boyfriend has a small dick, if you even have one." The girl and Virgil start yelling at each other, louder and louder. Logan stands and runs out, bumping into the professor on the way. He ends up running to the spot Remus goes to skip class. He pulls an arm into his shirt and unzips his binder to catch his breath, then texts Remus to come to the spot. Remus is there in less than five minutes, an angry look on his face. "What's up? Who do I have to break?" 

Logan zips up his binder again and pops his arm back through the sleeve. "Some girl just came up, deadnamed me, and started saying how I was a slut and slept around and that I shouldn't show off like a whore, Virgil tried-" Remus cuts Logan off, "What does she look like?" "Brown hair, 5"5 maybe, with a pink t-shirt and some light blue jeans." Remus grabs Logan's hand gently and walks him back to class. Logan sits back in his desk as Remus points to the girl, "You. With Me." The professor doesn't try to stop it as the girl walks out with Remus. A few minutes later, Remus comes back into the class with a few small red spots on his crop top, the girl nowhere to be seen. He sits on Logan's lap, having decided to skip his class for this one. "What did you do to her?" Logan asks, worried. "Just made her nose bleed. Didn't even break it. She'll be fine, but she won't fuck with you anymore." Remus kisses Logan and lets him do his work, resolving to stay with him for the day. He can copy Roman's notes later.


	6. Analogical In The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So why have you come to my Michael In The Bathroom scenario?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -college au   
> -trans ftm logan and virgil
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -mentions of panic attacks  
> -alcohol

"Come to my party!" Roman said. "Even Virgil is going," he said. Well, it's only two hours into the party, Virgil has disappeared and Logan is on the verge of a panic attack. For some reason, everyone wants to talk or dance with him. Dancing is a definite no, the binder constricting Logan's chest for the past seven hours says so. Talking is also a no since Logan knows only a few people and his social anxiety restricts him from getting to know more. He's overwhelmed. Maybe drinking a nasty beer and having a couple of jello shots wasn't such a good idea. It just seemed to make things worse. Logan watches in terror as yet another person comes walking up to him, drunk and arms slung over another person. Logan stands as fast as he can in his inebriated state and absconds upstairs into the bathroom. He leans on the sink and takes a couple of deep breaths. He notices those small bathroom cups on the corner of the counter and grabs one, filling it with sink water and downing it. "Logan-" Logan jumps, not realizing someone else had been in the bathroom. He chokes and his water and starts to cough, the other person patting his back. He regains his breath and turns to see Virgil. 

"You good now L?" Logan nods, sitting on the closed toilet lid. He notices the shower curtain is open whereas earlier it was closed. Virgil must have been in there. "So why have you come to my Michael In The Bathroom scenario?" Logan raises an eyebrow and Virgil sighs. "Michael In The Bathroom from Be More Chill. He has a panic attack. I have got to get you into musicals." "Oh." Virgil leans against the sink, "So what's up?" Logan shrugs, trying to even out his breathing. It was four in and four out, right? "Same as you then." "Yay panic attack buddies," Virgil says with fake enthusiasm. Logan realizes part of his breathing issue is his binder. "Virgil, would you mind turning around?" Virgil gives him a confused look but shrugs. Logan takes off his NASA hoodie and his NASA shirt then takes off his binder with a little struggle. He puts on his shirt and hoodie and tells Virgil it's okay to turn around again. He does so, and his eyes widen a little at the black binder in Logan's hands. He grabs something from the tub and smiles, showing Logan. It's a black binder. "Guess we're not only panic attack buddies." Logan starts to laugh, quiet but still louder and more than anyone has ever seen him laugh. 

Virgil can't even speak. The sight in front of him is too beautiful, too rare, too pure. Logan laughing? No one sees that but Roman when he falls or Remus when Logan bests him, and those aren't actual laughs. This is a real laugh. Sure it's fueled by alcohol and a little adrenaline, but its a genuine, happy laugh. And Virgil has never been more in love. He hadn't realized he'd been staring until Logan's voice snapped him out of it. "Virgil are you alright?" "Uh, yeah, sorry." Virgil's face heats up and he sits on the edge of the tub. "Do you wanna go home?" Virgil asks, and Logan nods. "I'm not in the mood for social interaction at all." "But you're talking to me?" Logan fiddles with his binder, "You're different." They both put on their binders again and leave the party from the back door, where less people gathered. They end up going to Logan's dorm to talk, and eventually both fall asleep on Logan's bed after taking off their binders. Patton finds them later that evening and drapes a blanket over them with a sigh, smiling as Logan unconsciously cuddles closer to Virgil.


	7. Prom~Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're my king, I can't win without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by gayqueen21  
> -i wrote like 3 different versions of this bc i wasn't happy with it  
> -this is shitty i'm so sorry  
> -trans ftm logan  
> -nb critic and remy   
> -remus is wearing a dress
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -transphobia   
> -sexism  
> -use of the t slur

Logan wanted to go to Prom, he really had. Especially when his boyfriend Roman asked him in such an extravagant way. He had Patton help him pick out a nice suit and everything. But Patton also told him he shouldn't wear a binder since he'd be moving around a lot. Logan saw his point and wore a sports bra instead. He thought it was okay at Patton's house but after walking in with him, seeing people look at him with slight confusion or disgust... He doesn't feel okay anymore. He tries to brush it off and have fun with Roman. He talks to some people he knows like Virgil, Remus, Dee, and Remy. He slow dances with Roman in a corner, and watches him dance with friends to more upbeat songs. While Roman is dancing to a song Dee requested with him, someone else slides up to Logan. "What's up girlie? You know girls aren't supposed to wear suits right?" Logan glares, trying to seem more confident than he is. "I am not a girl," He says with the deepest voice he can muster, "And girls and women can wear whatever feels most comfortable to them."

The guy gets angry and balls his fists, glaring harder. "Don't try that fake deep voice shit, you weirdo. Everyone knows girls should wear dresses. You shouldn't have come if you were just gonna look like a tranny." Logan tenses at the word. The guy berates him more and Logan's eyes start to water. Some of the guy's friends had apparently heard the commotion and came over to help. The louder they get the more Logan feels eyes on him. He panics and runs, past Roman and Deceit and past Patton and Virgil and past Remy and Remus. He made it into the only gender-neutral bathroom on the second floor in a little less than five minutes, tears falling the entire way. A minute later, a knock is heard on the door. "Logan. It's me." Roman. Logan unlocks the door, opening it only slightly. "Hey. Can I come in?" Roman's voice is much quieter than it usually is. Logan opens the door all the way and shuts and locks it as soon as Roman is inside. "Are you okay?" Logan shakes his head, unable to lie as the tears just get worse. Roman gently puts a hand on Logan's shoulder and pulls him closer as he deems it safe. 

Logan ends up closing the gap first and hugs Roman tightly, burying his face in his chest. Roman doesn't care about his suit getting wet as he rubs circles into Logan's back. "Remus is dealing with those villains. Apparently they tried saying something about him and his dress too." Logan eventually calms down, and they both sit on the floor, backs to the door. They can hear the music still going downstairs. "Thank you." "Of course." After a minute, they hear Remy on the microphone, muffled through the floor. "It's time to vote for prom royalty!" Logan turns to Roman, "Go, you shouldn't miss getting prom king for me." Roman shakes his head and pulls Logan closer, "You're my king, I can't win without you." Logan smiles at the cheesy statement, kissing Roman's cheek. "Let's just listen then." After the voting period, the mic person changes to Emile. "I'm happy to announce, the winners are not kings or queens, but royalty, Remy and Critic!" Roman smiles, "Cri definitely convinced everyone that they look the best." 

"Thank you Picani, but I'd like to give an honorable mention." Logan and Roman are both shocked, Critic giving someone else a mention when they're the winner? "Logan and Roman looked stunning this evening, wherever they ran off too, I hope they can hear this, love you kings!" Logan and Roman burst out in laughter, smiling. Remy agrees through the mic and the two kings hiding in the bathroom smile at each other, kissing again. "We're the cutest kings around," Roman says, kissing Logan's hand.


	8. Makeup Thing~Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's here about the make up thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -genderfluid deceit   
> -sympathetic deceit   
> -deceit names: megara, ethan, dmitri   
> -unsympathetic patton  
> slight unsympathetic virgil
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -unsympathetic patton   
> -slight unsympathetic virgil  
> -misgendering   
> -accusations of lying about gender   
> -slight homophobia   
> -blood mention

"Deceit!" Logan yells, pointing at Roman, or in actuality, Deceit. Megara drops her disguise with a laugh, revealing herself in a yellow skintight dress with her cape and slightly longer gloves, hair still disappointingly short under her hat. Her upper arms are exposed and Logan seems interested in the fact that one is scaled. She's actually disappointed she was found out so easily, her Roman impression was almost perfect, or so she thought. "What is he doing here?" Patton asks, and Megara frowns at the pronoun. "She. What is she doing here." Thomas looks at Deceit with a confused face, and she takes that as an incentive to explain. "My pronouns today are she/her. Not sorry for the confusion." Patton glares and makes no effort to correct himself. Thomas nods and moves on, "Well why are you here?" Megara looks around at the other sides, "You've been lying to yourself a lot lately Thomas. I want to know why." Logan sighs, "She's here about the make up thing." Virgil raises an eyebrow at Megara, "Why is she here about the makeup thing?" Megara waves a hand around, "Hello? I'm right here? Anyway, this is the one time I'm trying to stop you from lying to yourself. It is influenced by a personal reason, yes, but you should still hear me out." Thomas looks shocked, "You're here to... stop me? From lying?" 

Megara rolls her eyes, "Unthinkable, I know." Patton's glare disappears when Thomas looks at him, replaced by fake worry. "But what if he's trying to trick you, Thomas?" Megara flinches and scratches the snake side of her face. Logan must have noticed, as he corrects Patton, much to Megara's delight. "She, Patton." Patton throws his hands up, "He's probably lying about that too! Deceit can't be trusted, he shouldn't be here." Virgil is quiet but Megara can see the struggle on his face. He knows of her genderfluidity, but he also has always agreed with Patton. Thomas looks at Deceit and sees her angered expression. "Patton I don't think she is lying." Virgil finally speaks, everyone turning to him, "She's not, Megara is genderfluid." Megara's eyes widen and Virgil gives her a sorry look. He probably thought defending her but exposing the name she currently uses was the best compromise. "Megara?" Thomas asks, and Logan answers, allowing Meg time to collect herself. "It is the name she uses while identifying as female." Patton crosses his arms, "No, his name is Ethan." Meg gets even angrier, and knowing he has nothing to lose anymore, decides to tell them. "You're right Patton. The name I use when identifying as male is Ethan, female is Megara, and neither is Dmitri. Now if we're done disrespecting me?" 

Thomas apologizes for the other sides. "So what is your opinion on this? The makeup thing, I mean." Megara turns her gaze towards an angry Patton. "I think you looked horrible and you should never do it again." Logan decides to translate, "She liked it and wants you to do it again." Meg turns back to Thomas. "Remus does not too by the way. He hated it. It totally didn't bring out his eyes." Patton interjects, "No! Thomas that was a one-time thing for a video! You can't be gay and feminine! What would your parents say!?" Meg glares at Patton, "Why should he care what his parents think!? It's his body!" Logan sighs, the only impartial one there. "Virgil, your opinion?" "I agree with Pat, your parents could be angry." Patton laughs, "That's two to one Ethan! You lose." Megara grins confidently, "Oh no, I'm afraid you're wrong Patton." She waves her hand and suddenly they are in the mind palace, on the border of the Consciousness and Subconsciousness. "Remus, Roman!" She calls for them and they appear, walking towards the group. "Megara I can not believe you impersonated me!" Roman says, hand over his heart in fake hurt. "Megara can do whatever she wants!" "Boys, enough. I need your opinions. What do you two think about the makeup thing?" 

Both twins' eyes light up, and Roman speaks first, "Oh I loved it, we should really do it more often!" Remus butts in, knocking into Roman, "I looked so fuckable! We should use blood for lipstick!" Meg turns to Patton, "Three to two." Patton's face contorts into anger, and the light sides to fear. Megara places herself in between Patton and everyone else, as Thomas watches in worry, confusion, and disappointment. "No! You all are supposed to listen to me!" Megara frowns, "Why should they only listen to you? Why should they sacrifice their wants, their purposes... for you?" Logan steps up to where Meg is and looks Patton dead in the eye. "Patton, I believe you should leave. Recollect yourself and review your actions. Think about how you hurt us, and try to learn from today." Patton still glares but acknowledges he's lost. "Fine but don't blame me when you're disowned or whatever." With a jump, he sinks down faster. Meg turns back to Thomas. "I don't apologize for him. Roman, Virgil, Remus, are you all right?" The three nod, hearts calming down. Thomas registers what has happened. 

"I... Megara... I'm so, so sorry. You guys too. I didn't notice what was happening in my own brain-" "It's quite all right Thomas. We'll all be fine. We'll be in Virgil's room if you need us. Megara, thank you." Logan sinks out with the others and Meg is left alone with Thomas. "Thanks Meg. For everything. And uh, I will. Try to stop lying to myself. And try more makeup." He says the last part with a laugh. Meg waves a hand, "That's good Thomas. Remember, lying to others has many nuances, but you should never lie to yourself. I'll see you again probably." And with that, she sinks out, Thomas returning to his living room.


	9. Jacket~Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He totally has a crush on you! He let you borrow a jacket! He doesn't even let Patton borrow his stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -literally a kin memory i got while cosplaying  
> -human au i guess?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Virgil raised an eyebrow in question as a quiet yet firm knock rang through his room. "Come in." The door opened slightly to reveal Logan. Virgil motioned for him to step in, sitting up on his bed and taking off his headphones. "Whats up L?" Logan tentatively entered the room, fiddling with his tie as he stands just in front of the door frame. "Patton and Roman have requested that I help them with the grocery shopping, but it is cold outside and Patton already put my jackets in the washing machine-" "Lo, calm down." Virgil had stood and grabbed Logan's hands gently, pulling them away from his tie. Logan looked away from the floor and at Virgil, "I apologize." Virgil let go of Logan's hands and put his own in his hoodie pocket. "So you need a jacket?" Logan only nodded, watching Virgil walked over to his closet and open it. "Why were you so nervous to ask me?" He asked as he rummaged through, hangars clinking. Logan began to fiddle with his tie again. "I know you don't like sharing things..." Virgil found a jacket and took it out, removing the hangar, "No, I don't like sharing with Roman. He never gives anything back. You're fine. Here, this should be warm, and it's not as dark as my others." Logan looked at the grey jacket and took it, draping it over his arm. "Thank you, Virgil. I will be on my-" "Wait, put it on so I know it fits." 

Logan didn't understand, but put an arm through- 'Holy shit this is warm.' He put it all the way on, straightening his glasses after zipping it up halfway. Virgil smiled, "Good, it fits. You look nice Lo." Logan's face heated up as he stammered out that he needed to leave. His face was calm again once he entered the living room where Patton and Roman waited for him. "Oh Lo! Is that Virgil's jacket?" Logan nodded at Patton's assumption and glared as Roman took a picture. "Good to see emo nightmare and nerdy wolverine getting along, though it spells annoyance for me." Logan followed the two out to the car, getting in the passenger seat before Roman could protest. Patton got in the driver's side. On the road, as a random song on the radio played softly, Roman tapped Logan's shoulder. "Roman, buckle up please." "No. I wanted to talk about our little emo." Logan rolled his eyes, "Virgil? What about him?" "He totally has a crush on you! He let you borrow a jacket! He doesn't even let Patton borrow his stuff." Logan's face heated at the thought, and he looked out the window at the moon. "He was just looking out for me as a friend. It's cold, my clothes were in the washer, he lent me something." "Cruuuush~" Logan pinched the hand resting on his shoulder and continued staring at the moon. 

At the store, Logan pushed the cart as Patton and Roman went up and down isles, looking for things. "Which crofters flavor do you want Logan?" Logan stared at the shelf, and one particular jam caught his eye. "This one." He grabs the jam and Patton raises an eyebrow. "That's not one of your usuals." Logan placed the jar in the cart, "I saw Virgil looking at this one two days, four hours, and five minutes ago. I thought we could try it." Roman rolled his eyes, "You're crush is ridiculous Poindexter." Logan glared and they went to pay. 

*

"Virgil, should I give the jacket to you or put it in the laundry basket?" Virgil shrugged from his place on the couch, "You can keep it Lo. I have too many already." Logan nods, trying to contain the smile trying to break through his stoic face. He went to get ready for bed, saying goodnight to Patton who was doing the dishes. He changed into his grey sweatpants and almost too big NASA t-shirt. He turned towards the bed but paused. It was kind of cold in his room... He took Virgil's jacket and put it on again, zipping it all the way up. He sat on his bed, pulling the covers over his legs, and placed his laptop on his lap, doing some last-minute work. Eventually, his eyes started drooping and he placed his laptop and his glasses on his nightstand before curling under the covers, sweater paws close to his face. 

At some point during the night, the door opened. A light shaking woke up Logan. He sleepily opened his eyes to see Virgil standing above him, eyeshadow wiped off. His eyes were a bit puffy. "What is wrong Virgil?" Virgil just shook his head and lifted the covers. Logan scooted over and allowed Virgil room in the bed. Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan's torso, pulling Logan's head into his chest. Logan smiles into him and wrapped his arms around Virgil too, rubbing circles in his back. "Thank you, Virgil. Goodnight." Virgil kissed the top of Logan's head, making the nerd flush and bury his head further into Virgil's chest. "Night Lo."


	10. Fusion~Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you wanna- yeah. You? Yes. Okay, here goes nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -au   
> -the basic logic is that roman was in the mindscape one day like "hey what if we could fuse?" so it became possible   
> -fusions name is nyth bc its a mix of nyx, a goddess of night and thoth, a god of knowledge, because analogical are the smart space gays   
> -its hinted that the dark sides and core sides have a more friendly relationship.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Neither of them had expected it. I mean sure they had both fused before, once Roman had introduced the mechanism he created, but never with each other. Virgil had only fused with Roman a couple of times as a way for Roman to assure him it was safe, and Logan only fused with Patton when one of the other sides was experiencing heightened anxiety. However, they can't say neither of them thought about it. They can't say the thought didn't make them happy. Patton was sick and Roman had offered to help him. Remus and Deceit were off doing stars know what. That left Logan and Virgil to do whatever cleaning Patton would usually do. They started with their own rooms, then Logan took out the trash and Virgil cleared off the table in front of the tv, putting whatever things Roman had left in a box for him to take later. They decided to work together on the dishes and put on songs both of them liked. Halfway through the dishes, they decided to take a break, drying their hands off. Neither of them turned off the music as they both went to sit on the couch.

Virgil's shuffling ended up tripping him, and he yelped as his face rushed towards the carpeted floor, shutting his eyes. Logan heard the yelp and dropped his book, reaching to catch Virgil. There was a flash of light as soon as Logan's hand caught Virgil's wrist, and their forms turned into glowing lumps of dark blue and purple with their logos, wrapping around each other. The light combined and took shape, slightly taller than Logan and Virgil. As the light dissipated, the fusion looked up and down at themselves. Logan's stiff pants and Virgil's comfortable ripped skinny jeans turned into slightly baggier black jeans with no rips. Logan's dark blue polo and Virgil's black t-shirt and purple jacket was replaced by a black polo under a dark purple jacket with dark blue accents half-zipped. Logan's tie turned purple with the same patches Virgil's jacket had, and the fusion could feel glasses resting on their eyes. They turn to the tv to see their reflection, black glasses over dark blue eyes with black under-eye makeup and naturally resting brown hair with Thomas' purple streak. They notice the polo and jacket both have a logo, a purple brain with glasses above a blue lightning bolt.

Unfortunately, Roman had gone down to check on them upon Patton's request and saw the whole thing. He squealed in delight, making the new fusion jump. "I apologize but this is so exciting! Tell me, what's your name? Pronouns? Oh and Logan told me to ask about stabilizers and de-stabilizers." The fusion's brain tried desperately to play catch up, registering Roman's words with increasing speed. "N-Nyth. Nyth is my name. Uh, they/them... Stabilizers are, uh, space, Patton, Roman- you-, rain, music, and reading. De-stabilizers are the ocean, Deceit, Remus, and situations that would cause Virgil anxiety."

Roman smiled, "Well Nyth, welcome to the world! I'll tell Logan that information to write down later, for now, you should come to see Patton!" Nyth nodded and pushed up their glasses as they followed Roman back up the stairs. They entered Patton's room a bit nervously, fiddling with their tie. "Patton, I am happy to inform you that Logan and Virgil are absolutely fine... because they fused!" Patton's eyes quickly moved away from the book he was reading and he looked at Nyth with an excited grin, "Hiya kiddo! And what should I call you?" Nyth stopped fiddling with their tie, "Nyth." They told Patton the same information they told Roman and Patton happily clapped.

"It seems you're a pretty stable fusion! I'm happy! But you should be leaving, I don't want to get you sick on your first day fused!" Nyth nodded and left, retreating back to the hall as Roman stayed behind to care for Patton. He looked down the hall to confirm a theory. When Logan or Virgil had fused before, the rooms in the mind palace shifted and made a new one for whatever fusion appeared, but left the original sides' rooms alone. Sure enough, past Virgil's door was a new one, 'Nyth' painted in black letters across it with a couple of glow in the dark star stickers. "Do you wanna- yeah. You? Yes. Okay, here goes nothing." Nyth reached for the door and opened it, revealing a room covered in stars, galaxies, and planets. Bookshelves were in neat rows on the right side of the room, bed with galaxy bedding on the left.

"It's nice," Nyth said, browsing the bookshelves. Various books about animals, space, mythology, and the human body lined the shelves. Nyth grabbed a book on mythology and opened it to a random page. It was about Nyx, the Greek goddess of night. They flipped to another page, this one about Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge. Nyth started laughing to themselves quietly, "Clever, my name is a mix of those two." They flopped on the bed and watched the ceiling swirl with a star system they immediately recognized as Alpha Centauri. They pulled a cat plushie close to themselves, "I like this. Being fused. Existing. Let's stay like this. Of course. I enjoy it too." They smiled at themselves and started reading the book they grabbed, content like this.


	11. Halloween~Familial Anxitmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Parents deserve some candy too, especially with a costume as cool as that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -human au   
> -Dadceit  
> -Virgil and Thomas are Dee's sons   
> -implied Talyn and Virgil friendship!   
> -implied Roceit friendship!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

"Dad look!" Ethan Sanders smiles at his six-year-old son Thomas' Halloween costume. "I'm the hulk!" Thomas puts his arms in a flexing position and Ethan laughs. "You look great! Where's your brother?" Thomas points to their bathroom, "He's still in there." Ethan knocks on the door, "Virgil, are you almost done?" The door opens and twelve-year-old Virgil steps out in a vampire costume, fake blood on his chin. "Yeah. Are you not dressing up dad?" Ethan shakes his head and Virgil frowns, "Sit down, I'm gonna do your make up." Ethan laughs but does as he's told. "Talyn showed me how to do this," Virgil says as he applies the makeup. After a few minutes, Ethan is handed a mirror and he looks into it. 

Virgil had used fruit netting and green eye shadow to make fake snake scales on one side of his face. He had a line going out from the side of his mouth and a spot around his eye. Thomas hands him a black and yellow cape Roman had left here yesterday and Virgil hands him a bowler hat. Ethan puts them on and Virgil smiles, "Now we're ready to go out." The three of them grab their plastic pumpkins and leave, locking the door. They stop by their neighbors and get some candy, Virgil not afraid since he knew them. Thomas grins as he holds a small mnm bag. Ethan puts it back in his bucket, "Let's not eat the candy yet, okay?"

As they get further down the street, Virgil becomes more nervous, Holding on to Thomas so they stay close to each other. Ethan watches from the sidewalk. After a couple more houses, Ethan sees Virgil shaking. He grabs his son's hand and smiles, "I'll go up with you okay?" Virgil nods and they walk up to the small white house with Thomas. Deceit knocks and a small dog barks, startling Virgil. Ethan gives his hand a firm squeeze. An old black lady opens the door with a wide smile, "Oh look at you boys! What a cool hulk, and scary vampire!" She reaches into her mixed candy bag and gives both the boys a handful. Ethan thanks her and goes to leave, "Wait, don't you want some too young man?" Ethan smiles and shakes his head, "I'm just here to keep my boys safe." 

Thomas takes Ethan's bucket and holds it out to the lady, and she puts in a handful of candy, "Parents deserve some candy too, especially with a costume as cool as that." Virgil smiles, proud of his work, and Ethan takes his bucket back, "Thank you, ma'am." The lady smiles and waves them goodbye. After a few more houses they turn back and go home, buckets filled with candy. Ethan checks all the candy as Thomas and Virgil change into pajamas and they munch down while watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. The kids both sugar crash and fall asleep before the movie ends and Ethan carries them to their rooms, tucking them in and whispering "I love you"'s.


	12. Shot~Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, perfectly fine, not like my husband almost shot me or anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -prompt from the wonderful supersoftsupersleep on tumblr  
> -cop/gang au   
> -dee's name in this is ethan   
> -dee has scars and a blind eye  
> -virgil is implied in the gang   
> -patton and remus appear   
> -dee's code name is Deceit, Virgil's is Spider, and Remus' is Kraken.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -cops   
> -guns   
> -gangs  
> -shots fired   
> -almost injury

Logan Crofter wakes up in the morning from the birds chirping through the slightly open window. He doesn't feel a familiar warm lump next to him in bed, so he gets up and gets dressed to look for it. Once dressed in his uniform for work today, he quietly makes his way downstairs. He hears humming and sizzling and smells the faint smell of syrup. He sees his husband as the source of the noise in the kitchen and quietly approaches, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the faintly scarred neck. "Good morning Lo." Logan hums and lets go, letting his husband cook. He makes a pot of coffee and pours to cups as the food is dished up, and the two men sit to eat at the table. "Ethan, I will be stationed at the corner by the abandoned school today." Ethan hums, "I'm not going to be there today with two of my guys." 

The two of them finish their breakfast and Logan waits for Ethan to get ready for work. Ethan walks back into the living room in a black shirt with a yellow double-headed snake, and a leather jacket with the same design, as well as some ripped skinny jeans and a black beanie. Logan notices Ethan's scars are no longer visible, and under his eyes are black smudges "Why the make-up?" Ethan shrugs, "I'm not doing a switch out with one of my guys who's too excited to get the job done. Logan nods and kisses above Ethan's blind eye. They get in the car and Logan drops Ethan off by a nice pale green two-story house, waving a greeting to Remus in the yard and kissing his husband again. 

After arriving at work and getting in a police cruiser with his partner Patton, he drives up to the abandoned school and parks on a corner, hidden by a fenced house. He watches his phone and the corners for any sign of his husband or his men. "Deceit sure is evasive. We'll get him eventually though Lo!" Logan faintly smiles at his coworker, then looks at his phone again, seeing a message from Ethan, 'On your three.' Logan looks at every corner again, making sure Patton doesn't get suspicious. He sees Ethan dressed in a purple hoodie and scowling, Remus holding a bat and smirking, and an older man in a tattered suit about to yell. Logan waits another second for the man to start yelling, and for Ethan to motion for Remus to do something. "Patton, over there, Kraken and Spider." Patton looks over just as Remus lifts the bat. They both exit the car quick, Patton shouting. "Police! On the ground!" Ethan fails to hold back a grin as the three men run in different directions. 

Remus had swung his bat and got upset over the missed hit but ran down the street after seeing the two of them. The suited man was already running and was able to get in his car and speed away. Ethan had run into the alley behind his post, Logan and Patton close behind, guns drawn, not that either of them shot at anyone. Patton didn't want to hurt anyone so he purposefully missed, and Logan said that was also his reason. They enter the alley as Ethan climbs the fence in the back and Patton fired a warning shot. Ethan didn't stop, so Logan also fired one, but this time, the bullet was too close. It ripped into a loose part of Ethan's jacket, making Logan freeze for a moment. Ethan makes it over the fence and out of the alley. Patton sees Logan's frozen form and pats him on the back, "Don't worry Lo, we'll catch him one day." Logan snaps out of his daze, "I'm going to have the worst day when I go back home." Patton gives him a confused look but they get back in the car, calling in the situation. 

Logan goes home after a seemingly endless day and enters his house cautiously, seeing a familiar black beanie peaking out above the couch. He walks by the couch at a hopefully safe distance and sees Ethan's face, scars no longer covered by makeup and arms free from a jacket. Logan breathes a sigh of relief at no sign of blood. "How was your day Ethan?" Ethan's good eye snaps to Logan, "Oh, perfectly fine, not like my husband almost shot me or anything." Logan didn't hear any bite in Ethan's voice and sits next to him on the couch pulling him into a hug. "Sorry." Ethan laughs, "It's fine Lo. Besides. that was the biggest adrenaline rush I've ever gotten." Logan shakes his head with a laugh and kisses Ethan's cheek, then goes to cook dinner.


	13. Comfort Items~Analogince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You could have just asked us to cuddle L,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -got idea while in logan cosplay  
> -au ig where they live together without the others  
> -i just want to state that virgil is the tallest and roman is the shortest
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Logan was never one for emotions but that didn't stop him from loving two dorks. It also didn't stop him from dating those dorks, and even before that, didn't stop him from obsessing and worrying over work. But it did give him a better way to wind down from that work stress. He had two boyfriends now, he could call them to cuddle or anything, right? Logan was never one for emotions however, and his pride was too high. He needed them to think he knew everything, that he could do everything fine by himself, that he was useful. So he resorted to other, more sneaky ways of relaxing. He knew that his boyfriends calmed him down the most, and he knew Virgil wore a lot of hoodies that only looked similar, and that Roman had an awful lot of stuffed animals. Neither of them would notice if one went missing. 

On this particular day, Logan had become much too stressed out with a particular schedule he couldn't plan right and some articles he couldn't word right. He had gotten a migraine and took some medicine but knew he needed a break. So he left his room quietly and looked downstairs to see Roman and Virgil watching a Disney movie on the couch together. He went into the nearest room, and that's why he now rummages through Virgil's closet. He grabs the purple jacket Virgil wears from the very back and exits the room, quietly closing the door with The Nightmare Before Christmas poster on it. He then goes down a door farther to Roman's room and enters the heavily postered room. He tries his best to reach behind the pile of stuffed animals on Roman's bed, all of them now able to fit since the three of them sleep in the guest bedroom, which has the biggest bed and keeps private belongings in rooms. 

Having pulled out a yellow and orange polka-dotted giraffe with purple horns and hoofs (Where did you even get this Roman?), he retreats from the room and back to his own. He sits criss-cross on his bed, wearing the jacket half-zipped over his tie and the stuffed animal in his lap, hugged tightly against his chest. His migraine is dulled and he falls onto his side, curling into a ball. A smile grows on his face, comforted by his boyfriend's items. After a few minutes, he starts drifting off into a peaceful sleep. He doesn't hear his door open but does hear a muffled squeal. His eyes open and snap to the sound, face heating up. 

Roman and Virgil are smiling down at him, Roman's hands on his cheeks. "This is the cutest thing I've seen you do Lo!" Logan sits up, pulling the hood of Virgil's jacket over his eyes. "You could have just asked us to cuddle L," Virgil adds, sitting on Logan's bed. Logan shakes his head, "Roman is loud. You two were busy. I still had work to do. You weren't supposed to know." Logan feels another dip in his mattress as Roman also sits down. "Well, how is your migraine now?" Logan realizes the pain has subsided for the most part, "Better." He feels arms snake around his waist, from both of them. "Then come cuddle us, its time for bed anyway." Logan tries and fails to wiggle out of their grasp, "But I still have work to do-" He's shut up by a pair of lips on his, "It's bedtime. You need to sleep babe." 

Logan practically melts and lets Roman carry him to the bed in the 'guest' room. Usually Roman slept in the middle, as Virgil got claustrophobic at night during nightmares and Logan often woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, but this time it was Logan who is placed in the middle. Virgil's chin rests on Logan's head and Roman's face lines up with his chest, limbs tangled and sprawled. Logan actually got a full night of sleep that night, and the morning proved much less difficult.


	14. Ugly~Demus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dee, what happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -angstie (tm)  
> -dee is p much nonverbal the entire time, like when youre so sad you dont wanna talk
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Why? Why did they have to spread? Was half his face not enough? Deceit scratches at the new scales on his sides with his new claws. Ugly. That is the word repeating in his head. Why does Thomas hate him so? All he wants to do is help. His claws scratch the human skin around the scales, turning some of his sadness into anger. He punches the mirror he gazes in, shattering it. The shards bounce off of his scales and tears roll down his cheeks. He sinks to the ground, digging his claws into his sides. The side unprotected by scales draws blood, trickling lightly to the floor. Don't cry. Don't cry. You're fine. He can sense the dishonesty in his words, hurting him further. From somewhere in the mindpalace he hears a voice tell a lie, "I'm fine kiddos!" He bites back a pained scream as the scales spread farther.

The bathroom door is beaten down by a familiar morningstar, and Remus steps through the splinters, mischievous grin quickly changing to an expression of worry. He drops his weapon and kneels next to Deceits shaking body, slowly putting a hand on his shoulder. His voice shakes with worry and anger as he asks, "Dee, what happened?" Deceit's tears don't stop as he pulls Remus into a tight hug, careful of his claws. Remus hugs back tight and rubs firm circles into Deceit's back. Deceit's breathing starts to slow and even out and his crying stops, leaving his face and eyes red. Remus cups Deceit's face in his hands, lightly squishing his cheeks, "What do you want to do?" Deceit lifts his hands to sign something, too tired and throat too sore to talk, and drops them again, not having enough energy for that either. Remus goes to plan B, which is listing off comforting activities until Deceit nods.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Deceit finally nods and Remus smiles. He pick up Deceit and carries him out of the bathroom and onto the couch, throwing a blanket over him. He holds up different movies until Deceit nods to one. The one he picks is Beauty And The Beast. Remus puts in the movie and sits next to Deceit's balled up form and the couch. As the movie plays, Remus feels Deceit shifting a lot. He looks over to see Deceit inching his way closer to Remus. Remus laughs and pulls him into his lap, wrapping his arms around the small waist. Deceit happily hisses and continues to watch the movie, occasionally smiling when Belle and the Beast were civil with each other. The movie ends and Remus looks to Deceit, "Are you feeling better?" Deceit nods but doesn't move, and his other hands switch out the DVD to a horror movie, one of Remus' favorites. Remus tries to contain his excitement and not bounce like he usually does.

Remus watches the horror movie intently, occasionally making dark or lewd comments. Deceit tries to watch all of it with him but starts nodding off towards the end. Remus plays with his hair as he falls asleep and turns off the tv once the movie ends. He carries Deceit as steady as he can to his room, but Deceit wouldn't let him go, so he just got in the bed with him. He snaps his fingers to put the two of them in pajamas and wraps an arm around Deceit. For the first time in a while, he sleeps well.


	15. History of the Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is supposed to have morals, yes, but not like this. Not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -just my headcanons and 12am thoughts   
> -u!patton and u!virgil  
> -s!deceit and s!remus  
> -unfinished? idk
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -unsymp patton   
> -slightly unsymp virgil

The very first side was Logic. He formed as soon as Thomas was born and developed with him. Self Preservation came soon after, a quiet side that only spoke when Thomas was in danger, and then very loudly. Then came Creativity. A whole king who was a bit mischievous but always had good intentions. After one too many times of Thomas drawing on walls, Morality formed. He kept Creativity relatively in check, but as Thomas grew older, he caused the split. The Prince and the Duke formed, sad brothers. The Duke was forced into the care of Self Preservation and the Prince was taken under the wing of Morality. After too long of dealing with the Duke, Self Preservation also split. Deceit and Anxiety formed, constantly fighting. Anxiety was scared that the Duke would hurt Thomas, but Deceit knew better and defended the Duke, raising him to be honest. Anxiety got more power the older Thomas got, but never enough to actively hurt Thomas, Logic ensured that. Eventually, they were given names. Prince named himself Roman. He named Morality Patton and Logic Logan. The Duke named himself Remus and named Anxiety Virgil. Deceit didn't want a name, nor did he want anyone to know him by any other name, but Remus gave him one anyway, whispering it to him after a long night of Thomas being unable to sleep. Neither of them knows how Virgil knows Deceit's name. Virgil sought out Patton often. He believed he was better off with him, nevermind the kindness and shelter Remus and Deceit had given him over the years. Virgil didn't know of the things Patton did in the name of "Keeping Thomas a good person." He didn't know how shut off from their feelings Logan and Roman had become, how Patton had constantly set them back in their goals to further Thomas' life, how he sabotaged them at every turn, how he took away their very purpose. Virgil got what he wanted, however, and joined the core group. Deceit and Remus cried, yes, they mourned, yes, but they also shook with anger. Remus blamed himself at first, knowing how much Virgil hated him and was scared of him. Deceit tried his best to dissuade him from such thoughts. Despite their anger, they still cared for Virgil. They cared for Roman. They cared for Logan. They saw how broken the three were because of Patton. Thomas is supposed to have morals, yes, but not like this. Not like this.


	16. Listen~Intruloceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll always be listened to here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -roman, virgil, and patton are all unintentionally unsympathetic   
> -sympathetic remus and deceit   
> -can you tell how much i love this ship?   
> -logan is constantly cut off and told to hush   
> -deceit has a snake and remus has an octopus
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -u!pat/ro/vee   
> -panic attack   
> -talk of dead bodies

"But what if it was his fault-" "But Thomas would never hurt his friends! And definitely not his boyfriend!" "If I may-" "Oh hush pocket protector, you don't get this topic." Interrupted again. Logan feels anger rise but pushes it back down. Logic is cold. Unemotional. He shuts his mouth tight. "Sure he'd never hurt them on purpose, but you don't know if he said something that made him uncomfortable and he just didn't wanna say anything." "I'm certain that-" "If we just call him I'm sure he'll talk to us!" More anger. It rises farther this time, so Logan pushes it deeper, trying to force it into the ground. Listen listen listen. Shut up shut up shut up. "Are you kidding Princey? He wouldn't even pick up the phone!" "We don't know that!" "He hates us! I know he does!" Logan hears Virgil's voice start to multiply. He knows he can help, if only he would listen, "Virgil-" "No! He hates us he hates us he hates us!" Anger rising again. Everyone's yelling. no one is listening WHY? Why does no one listen? "I told you to stay out of it Logan!" Up up up, it's too much, he's going to burst- "FINE." 

All the sides whip their heads to look at Logan. His jaw is clenched, his fists are balled, and his shoulders are tense. "None of you are LISTENING! I can help but you don't... You just shut me up... I just... I just..." Logan's anger turns to sadness and tears start to fall. No one knows what to say. No one knows what to do. Logan? Crying? Logan harshly rubs the tears away, turning his face redder than it was, "I'm leaving." Before anyone can stop him, he sinks out. He doesn't know where he's going, just leaving. Maybe some stars would be nice... Logan arrives at a destination, eyes stuck to the ground until he notices soft sounds like water. He lifts his tear-soaked cheeks to see an ocean washing quietly against a beach, moonlight reflecting on the surface. Moonlight? Logan looks up and sees a dark sky full of stars. These stars are not the same as Thomas'. The same constellations are there but they're in a new order and the stars are connected by strings of light. The planets are also visible in a perfect line, even the earth. His eyes widen as he sees a black hole. How fascinating. 

He's soon interrupted from his admiration of the unnatural sky by a sensation on his ankle. Looking down, he realizes there is a small octopus on the sand next to his foot, tentacle attached to his ankle. "Strange." "Jeffrey! Let go of Logan!" Logan jumps at the voice and whips his head towards it. Remus and Deceit stand before him, Remus bending to pick up his octopus and Deceit giving Logan a curious look. "So what brings you to my side of the imagination, Logan?" "Oh um... I was ah... just leaving actually." Logan turns to leave but an arm rises up and grabs him with a gloved hand, gently, but with enough force to hold him in place. Deceit's voice follows, "That isn't suspicious at all. Tell us what you're doing here." Logan huffs and turns back around, staring intently at the ground as he speaks, "I would rather not speak of it. I apologize for intruding." 

Silence follows Logan's confession until Deceit finds the words he needs. "Join us. For a walk, that is. We were following the beach to my room." Logan looks at the two warily but walks in line with them. Remus has yet to put down the octopus and is petting the top of its head. Remus must have noticed Logan staring because he smiles at him. "This is my octopus, Jeffrey Dahmer! Wanna pet her?" Logan laughs a small, short laugh, and pets the top of Jeffrey's head. "She's very interesting." Logan and Remus start a conversation about octopi and other sea animals while Deceit watches, studying Logan's face. In due time, they arrive at Deceit's room. He leads the two in and Logan is amazed. He assumed Deceit's room, where lies are the strongest, would have dark corners, many walls, and hidden doors. Logan is shocked to see that Deceit's room is well lit with an open floor plan, and very warm. 

"Don't make yourself at home." Remus flops on the pale yellow couch and Logan stands awkwardly next to it. He watches Deceit approach a vivarium against the wall and stick his arm in. A moment passes and Deceit lifts his arm, Logan seeing a yellow and black snake around Deceit's wrist. Logan identifies it as a Chinese false cobra. How fitting. Deceit holds out his arm, and the snake extends its head towards Logan. "She likes to help. Pet her. She'll totally bite." Logan carefully extends a hand and the snake rubs her head into his hand. Logan smiles softly as he plays with the snake. "What's her name?" "Dmitri." Logan finally sits and Deceit's couch and plays with the snake. "She hates you. She's also a terrible comfort animal when you've been disrespected." Logan looks up at Deceit, "How did you know?" Deceit sits next to Logan on the couch, "I heard lies. I didn't listen in. Not sorry." Logan sighs as he watches Dmitri curl up his arm, "It's alright. I'd trust you to keep secrets better than anyone else." 

Logan realizes Remus is still there and turns to see him happily playing with Jeffrey, paying no mind to Logan and Dee's conversation. "We both get it," Deceit says, watching Remus. "Being disrespected by the others." "I know. I apologize for them." "You don't have to. Their actions hurt us. Not yours. We know you only want to help them." Remus suddenly perks up and turns to Logan, "Hey do you know a lot about dead bodies?" Logan nods and Remus smiles wide, "Okay, okay, so, let's say I have a body, right? How long would it take to decompose?" "Cause of death?" "Blunt force trauma to the skull." "Any other wounds pre or post mortem?" "No." Deceit watches as Remus asks Logan the weirdest, darkest questions and Logan asks his own to answer Remus'. Dmitri eventually wraps up Deceit's arm and he puts her back in her vivarium, then goes back to watching Logan and Remus, occasionally adding his own input. 

"Oh my." Logan stands and Deceit looks at him questioningly. "I should return to my room... Actually, Remus? May I move my room somewhere in your half of the imagination?" Remus shrugs but Deceit holds up a hand. "Moving your room will take a lot of effort and raise many questions with the others. Just pop into your room, get some clothes, leave a note saying where you are, and you can stay here. Take my bed, I'll take the couch." Logan shakes his head, "I don't want to be a burden." Deceit genty grabs Logan's arm, "You won't be. Let's go to your room, I'll talk to one of the others for you. Logan hesitantly nods and Deceit tells Remus to stay put as they sink out of Deceit's room and into Logan's. 

As Logan gathers clothes, Deceit walks out of the room and into the Consciousness. He sees Roman and calls out. Roman turns to him and tenses, "Deceit. Do you know where Logan is? We've been trying to talk to him-" "Logan is with me. He'll be staying with me for a bit. Tell the others please." Roman frowns but nods and walks off to find the others. Deceit makes his way back to Logan's room to see him holding a bag. "Read to go?" Logan nods and they sink out. Thankfully, Remus is exactly where they left him. "I'm staying here too tonight Dee!" Deceit rolls his eyes, "Fine. Then what should the sleeping arrangement be?" "You two have known each other the longest, I'm fine with sleeping on the couch." Deceit tries to talk Logan out of it but Logan is determined. Deceit can sense the little lies as Logan says how "My neck will be fine. I don't like contact anyway." He gives up for now and hands Logan some blankets and pillows. 

Later that night though, Deceit grins under the covers as he hears the soft padding of feet coming towards his bed. Remus shifts enough in his sleep for Deceit to also shift enough to leave a space for another person. He lifts the covers, speaking gently to Logan, "Get under, there's enough room." Logan finally gives in and gets under the covers next to Deceit. Deceit pulls him closer, "You might fall off." Remus shifts again in his sleep to put an arm across the two. Logan finally relaxes his tensed body and drapes an arm over Deceit and Remus. Deceit smiles, warmth very much welcomed on his cold body. "You'll always be listened to here."


	17. Safe To Cry~Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't let that snake in our garden of Eden again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -unsymp patton   
> -symp deceit   
> -religious wording 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -unsymp patton   
> -symp deceit   
> -religious wording

"I thought you fought for honor!" These were the words playing over and over in Roman's head. He does fight for honor! He always tries to do the best for Thomas. He tries again and again to help Thomas. Memorize those lines, write that script, act like good creativity that Patton loves so much. He tries but he fails. He is useless. Roman curls up into a ball on his bed. Useless. Useless. There is movement somewhere in his room but he doesn't care anymore. He just wants to cry. Tears stream down his face, heavy, and violent sobs escape his mouth. Someone places a hand on his back and rubs it as Roman keeps sobbing. He doesn't know who it is but they're a big comfort. He leans into the touch but doesn't make a move to look at the person. He can tell though, it isn't Patton. Patton wouldn't care. "You're a man." He would say. "You shouldn't cry." Roman is grateful for whoever this mystery person is. 

Roman doesn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up, he no longer felt the warm comforting hand. "Shit, I slept for too long." "Language, kiddo." Roman snaps his head towards Patton's voice to see him leaning against a wall. "Sorry Patton." Roman notices Patton's expression, happy and smiling as usual but it's more cold now. What did I do? Roman tenses as Patton speaks, "Can you tell me why Deceit was in here earlier kiddo?" Deceit? That must have been the hand Roman felt but... why would Deceit help him? "I dunno Pat. Maybe I forgot I took his hat again and he came to take it back." Patton gave him a look of doubt but turned around to leave, "Don't let that snake in our garden of Eden again." "Yes, Patton." 

Roman sits on his bed, thinking. Why did Deceit help him? Why did he stick around after Roman fell asleep? He gets up and dresses into his usual princely attire. He's going to find out why. He searches Thomas' mind for that one place, that dark corner where he knows his brother and Deceit reside. He sinks down, then up, into the Subconscious. "Deceit?" He calls, wandering around. "Deceit!" "How terrible it is to see you, Roman." Roman turns around to see Deceit leaning against the couch, fiddling with his gloves. Roman takes a step forward, "Why did you help me? You know Patton doesn't like it when you're around. Why risk yourself?" Deceit stares at the floor, "I know. How it feels being told you're useless. Being guilt-tripped. Crying but having no one there to comfort you. I know." 

Roman walks the rest of the way up to Deceit and places a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. So much." Deceit wraps his arms around Roman's torso, "I'm sorry. I wish I could do more. I know how Patton is but I haven't done anything." Roman hugs Deceit back, rubbing firm circles in his shoulderblade, "You do what you can. You're helping." "So are you. The only reason it feels like you're not getting anywhere is that Patton is undermining you. You do so much for Thomas. So much." In the darkness of the Subconscious, quietly even though no one could hear, the two cried. They cried into each others arms, finally safe from judgment, even for only a short amount of time before Patton finds one of them. Safe. They feel safe with each other.


	18. Mistletoe~Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Logan, welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -so basically... everyone is dating logan   
> -no, the twins are NOT dating they are just   
> dating the same people, if you ship twins   
> please fuck off.  
> -I love logan   
> -some side ship action I guess but not much   
> -they hoomans!  
> -Ethan is deceit
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -logicality

Patton told himself not to make too many jam-filled cookies but he knows how much Logan loves them and makes a week's worth. Virgil told himself not to worry about the placement of ornaments on the tree but does anyway. It takes Patton calling him to help in the kitchen to make him stop. Remus told himself to stop making glitter dicks on the stockings and eventually, with enough enforcing from Ethan, he did. Ethan told himself not to peek at his own presents, which he knew Patton wrapped and hid in the closet. He may have looked into a bag, but couldn't bring himself to rip the neat wrapping yet. Roman told himself not to put up so much mistletoe, but Roman doesn't listen to anyone, especially not himself. Plus, the thought of kissing Logan a lot was too great to ignore. So that's why the house is covered in mistletoe by the time Logan gets home from work.

Logan is the only one that works on holidays and even his coworkers push him to at least go home early. This time it seems he finally did. As he walks through the door, he hears the Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack and smells Patton's cookies, an indistinguishable holiday candle, and pine from the tree. He smiles to himself as he looks at the tree. He, Ethan, Remus, and Virgil were never big on Christmas until Patton and Roman came into the picture. Roman comes up to Logan, humming along to What's This, "Welcome home dear, but I think you owe me something," Logan follows Roman's finger pointing up and laughs when he sees the mistletoe. "Very cute Roman." Roman wraps an arm around Logan's waist and dips him, Logan wraps his arms around Roman's neck and they kiss. Roman helps Logan stand again and he goes to keep decorating. Logan makes his way into the kitchen where Virgil and Patton are cooking.

"Lolo! Welcome home! Here, have a cookie, I made too many." Logan smiles at the giant pile of jam cookies and takes one, "Thank you, Patton." Logan goes to leave the kitchen and Virgil follows, stopping him under the doorway, which of course, had mistletoe. "Welcome home L," Virgil says before leaning down to give Logan a peck on the lips. Logan smiles up at Virgil, "You could have just asked me for a kiss." Virgil shrugs, "It's more fun this way." "Me next!" Patton calls and walks over, dusting off his apron. Logan leans down to kiss Patton on his forehead, then his lips. Virgil does the same and Patton smiles at them before going back to cooking. Logan bites into his cookie as he goes to find the two most disastrous of his boyfriends.

Upstairs, Remus and Ethan are wrapping some presents. Logan knocks on the bedroom door and Ethan opens it. "Logan, welcome home." Logan points up at the mistletoe and Ethan groans, "I hate this." Logan does the same maneuver to Ethan that Roman did to him and dips him into the room to kiss him. Remus laughs at Ethan's surprise and walks over after Ethan is upright again. Remus wraps his arms around Logan's neck to bring him down to his height, then goes straight for the neck. Ethan laughs at Logan's surprised cry as Remus leaves a hickey, and Logan laughs in turn as Remus turns around and does the same thing to Ethan. Remus grins at his handiwork and goes back to drawing on the present cards. Logan joins Ethan in wrapping the presents and hums along to the music from downstairs. As the day carries on, many more kisses happen. Roman put up mistletoe wherever there was a place to apparently, and Logan didn't mind one bit.


	19. Voice~Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK I AM IN LOVE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -trans guy logan   
> -side royality   
> -familial analogical
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Remus opens his laptop and checks a group chat for his friends, adequately named 'No Braincells Here'. He grins, seeing green dots next to all four of his friends and his brother; PappyPatton, AnxietyAttack, JekyllHyde, SpaceJam, and PositivelyPrincely. He turns on his mic, excited to wreak havoc as always and annoy his brother.

JeffreyDahmer: "What's up bitches one, two, three, four, and five."

The chat is filled with four voices; Roman groans, Virgil laughs, Patton says to watch his language, and Deceit says "Goodbye" and leaves, logging right back on. Remus also reads the texts sent by the only one never on voice chat, SpaceJam.

SpaceJam: Hello, Remus. I was starting to wonder where you were.

Remus smile grows, pleasantly surprised someone actually expects and wants him to be there. "Thanks, Space," He says through voice chat.

PappyPatton: "Now that Remus is here, we can talk about The Thing (TM)."   
PositivelyPrincely: "What is it this time Padre? Are you in need of spider killing? I'll run to your house now."   
PappyPatton: "No, Roman, It's- and he's gone..."

Remus hears his brother in the other room rummaging around for his sword. He doesn't stop him as he races out the door.

PappyPatton: "Remus, did he leave?"   
JeffreyDahmer: "Yeah."   
AnxietyAttack: "At least he's not knocking down my door this time."   
SpaceJam: Should we wait until he's back?  
PappyPatton: "I hear him knocking on my door... Be right back."   
SpaceJam: Does this happen often? Virgil, you didn't tell me you moved close to Roman and Remus.

Remus smiles, heart a little fluttery Space didn't just say Roman. It feels great to not be forgotten for once. Space always remembered him. Always.

AnxietyAttack: "Yeah, Patton is scared of spiders and since I own a few, Roman sometimes thinks they're mine and makes me check that they're all there and not fakes they replaced themselves with."

Remus' smile turns into a mischevious grin, knowing he caused the scene. He told Roman about Virgil's spiders, which he knew about since kindergarten. He also sometimes loosens their cages or catches wild spiders to put on Patton's lawn.

SpaceJam: Seems... Interesting.   
PappyPatton: "Okay Roman's next to me so I'm just gonna talk about it with him here, sorry for stealing your brother Remus."   
JeffreyDahmer: "Keep him."   
JekyllHyde: "I can't wait to hear what Patton has to say."  
PappyPatton: "What I was saying is... I got a boyfriend!"   
AnxietyAttack: "It's Roman, isn't it?"   
PappyPatton: "Yeah it's Roman."   
SpaceJam: Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us, Patton.   
SpaceJam: If it is alright, I would like to follow that up with my own announcement.

Remus' interest is piqued. Is Space going to announce their name? Gender? Sexuality? Romantic life? He's bouncing in his chair with excitement.

PappyPatton: "Go ahead Space!"  
SpaceJam: I am moving in with Virgil, now that his parents have formally adopted me.   
JekyllHyde: "ADOPTED?"   
JeffreyDahmer: "MOVING?"   
SpaceJam: Perhaps I should tell you more...   
PappyPatton: PLEASE -Roman

That was... NOT what Remus was expecting... but he's still excited! Space! Moving! Here! Okay, Remus needs to calm down before he falls out of his chair again.

SpaceJam: My name is Logan. I am a trans male and my parents were not too happy about it. While Virgil lived near me, he became worried about me. Once he knew of my situation, he told his parents, who have been fighting to adopt me. It has been finalized today, and I am currently packing.

Remus' head spins with the new information as he also hears Roman enter the house again. His bedroom door opens and Roman peeks his head in. "Good, you're still alive. You should take a shower since Space- er, Logan, is moving here." Remus absent-mindedly throws a pencil at his brother who dodges it and laughs.

JekyllHyde: "How are you getting here?"  
SpaceJam: I will be taking a plane. I'm very excited, planes are fascinating and I have wished to be on one. I do prefer spaceships though.   
PappyPatton: "Uh, Logan, I'd hate to push it so ignore me if you aren't comfortable with it but... could we hear your voice?"   
JeykllHyde: "Oh I would hate that."   
JeffreyDahmer: "Oh yes!"   
AnxietyAttack: "Guys shut the fuck up! It's stressful for him!"   
AnxietyAttack: "Logan if you don't want to its okay."

Remus watches the screen intently, glaring holes into to speaker icon next to Logan's username. He fills with delight as it's activated.

SpaceJam: "I-it's alright, I'm just... a bit nervous."

Remus accidentally slams his keyboard as he falls out of his chair, speaker locked on. He manages to get up and walks to the other side of his room, "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK I AM IN LOVE!" Remus hears Roman's voice from the speakers and through the wall, "This dumbass fell out of his chair!" "Fuck off Roman I'm having a moment here!" Remus' face heats up as Logan's voice follows, "Remus are you hurt?" Why is Logan so nice? Remus can't handle this. "I'm alright Logan." After a few hours of bullshitting on chat and Remus freaking out over Logan, Logan advises all of them to go to bed. "I'm going to the airport now, if you get to sleep then you could see me as I arrive at Virgil's house." Remus happily replies, "Good night then, I want to be the first to get a look at you." He logs off and goes to read on his bed, knowing the excitement and his insomnia wouldn't allow him to sleep.

Remus is the first at Virgil's house in the morning and Virgil's mom offers to let him come with them, to which he happily and smugly agrees. He texts the chat smugly, excited to see Roman's reaction.

JeffreyDahmer: losers im going to the airport with virgil im gonna see logan first  
positivelyPrincely: OH THATS CHEATING YOU DIDNT EVEN SLEEP   
JeffreyDahmer: how was i supposed to? insomnia AND cute boy in the morning?

Remus waits by the gate with Virgil, who holds a sign reading 'Logan' in blue marker. Remus grins and asks Virgil to add something. Virgil rolls his eyes, "What do you want me to add?" "Space cutie!" Virgil laughs and lets Remus write it on underneath with a green marker. After a few minutes of waiting, Virgil points out a figure. He's wearing a blue tie over a black polo tucked into black jeans. He's pulling behind him two galaxy-themed suitcases. Virgil waves for his attention and gets it, sign being read. His face heats up and he walks over. "Lolo, so good to see you!" Virgil's mother hugs him, then Virgil does too, "I missed you L." Once freed from the hug, Logan looks over at Remus and gives a small smile, "Remus, right?" Remus' face lights up and he bounces on his feet, "How'd you know Spacey?" Logan laughs a bit, "You look exactly as I thought you would."

Virgil groans, "You two can flirt later. Let's go home so the others can meet you too." Logan and Remus talk on the way back to the car, keeping it more PG in front of Virgil's- and now Logan's- mom. As soon as the car pulls into the driveway, Roman and Patton run up to the car. Dee follows slowly behind. Logan goes to greet them all with a wave but Patton tackles him in a hug. "Oh, uh, hello Patton." Patton lets go of Logan so Roman can sling an arm over Logan's shoulder, "You're more handsome than I thought pocket protector. Still not a match for my princely charm, however." "Ah. You must be Roman." Dee walks up closer, "I know, Roman is so charming." Logan laughs a bit, "Good to see you, Dee." Dee breaks after a moment and gives Logan a hug while smiling." Virgil's mom gently tells them that Logan needs to unpack and the others groan but say goodbye and leave for their houses.

Remus goes to his room and sits in front of his computer, bouncing his leg as he stares at Logan's icon. After a few minutes, there is a ding, notifying a message and Remus smiles as he sees it's a private message from Logan.

SpaceJam: Remus, I am still packing but I wanted to ask you something before I 'chickened out' as Virgil says.   
SpaceJam: Would you like to accompany me to a museum of forensic anthropology?

Remus slides out of his chair and onto the floor, creating a small thump. Roman peeks his head into the room, "What happened? Did Logan say your name or something?" Remus points at the screen and Roman reads the messages, the nudges Remus with his foot, "Say yes you disaster! He's asking you on a date!" Remus lightly kicks Roman's leg, "Yeah, I know that!" He gets back up and types out a response but stares at it instead of pressing send. Roman sighs and hits send then goes back to what he was doing, leaving Remus to metaphorically die.

JeffreyDahmer: abso-fucking-lutely


	20. Wedding~Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop worrying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -the kids call Logan mom bc Virgil did it first and logan didn't yell at him for it so   
> -selectively mute Virgil and deceit (Ethan)   
> -Ethan and Virgil are Logan's (adopted), twins   
> -Roman and Remus are Patton's (adopted), twins   
> -I have never witnessed a wedding in my LIFE so this is probably inaccurate   
> -i literally could not think of a prompt so thats why its late, i'm so sorry. 
> 
> WARNINGS  
> -logicality

Logan wipes invisible dust from his black tuxedo for the millionth time and Virgil rolls his eyes. He grabs his father's hands to make him meet Virgil's gaze before signing, "Your clothes are fine. Stop worrying." Logan laughs, "Look who's signing." Ethan walks into the room with a couple of flowers and Virgil moves to let him stuff the stems into Logan's front pocket. Logan smiles at the flowers, "Patton loves bellflowers." One of the church staff opens the door to tell them that Logan needs to stand at the altar. Ethan and Virgil take their seats in the front and wait for their cue. The few people Logan and Patton invited to the wedding also take a seat, Patton's mother already crying. Once the room had calmed down a bit, the pianist began playing. The doors opened and Patton walked through, smiling wide and dressed in a blue ball gown much like Cinderella's Logan smiles and tries to hold back tears as Patton walks down the aisle, accompanied by his son Remus as Roman trails flowers in front of them. 

Patton finally gets to the altar in front of Logan and the two sets of twins take their places at the sides of their fathers. "You look beautiful," Logan whispers as the minister starts. Patton whispers back a thank you and they tune in to the minister's words. They get to the vows and Logan starts, "Patton. When I met you, I was just an unemotional robot working every day with no goal. You changed that. You made me feel, you made me realize my passions, you motivated me to actually live. For that, I will forever be in your debt, and in love with you." Tears of happiness stream down Patton's face and he smiles and starts his vows, "Logan. You are my logic. You make sure I take care of myself, never lose my motivation, and keep me from adopting all the puppies in the shelter," Logan and the few attendants laugh through happy tears and Patton continues, "And for that, I will also always be in your debt, and in love with you." 

Ethan hands Logan and Patton the rings, two silver bands with a dark blue and light blue stone held in a twist. The couple slides them onto each other's fingers and the minister pronounces them husbands and they kiss, Roman throwing his last flower petals with a smile. "I love you," Patton says, kissing Logan again, "I love you too Patton," Logan says with a wide, genuine smile.


	21. Pirate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My good sir, where do you keep your gold?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by tumblr user  
> -the twins are co-captains!  
> -they were princes but ran away to be pirates  
> -the king is Thomas, their dad  
> -no ships
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -violence and killing   
> -ship sinking

Captain Remus smiles a devious smile as he sets his eyes on a nearby ship. It's a mercenary ship headed straight for them. He nudges his twin's shoulders and Captain Roman follows his gaze, "Oh, damn. I'll go tell Virgil to start loading the canons." Remus starts shouting orders to the crewman as Roman goes belowdecks to the kitchen where the lanky gunner usually hangs out with the chef. "Captain! Lovely to see you!" Patton, the chef, greets him with a smile, which he returns. Virgil nods and Roman gives him the news, "There's a mercenary ship ahead, we need you to ready the canons." Virgil groans and tells Patton to stay safe before following Roman abovedeck and jogging to a nearby canon. Roman looks around for his quartermaster and sighs, seeing he's not there. He goes to the captain's quarters, knowing the snake likes hiding there. 

Opening the door, Roman gets hissed at. He snaps a shush and delivers the news, "Mercenary ship, get on deck and be ready to command when Remus and I board the ship." Another groan and the cold quartermaster Deceit unwraps himself from the warm furs and follows Roman out. Deceit starts giving out orders as Roman walks up the stairs to Remus and the sailing master Logan, "Everyone's ready." Remus' devious smile grows as he tells Logan, "Go full speed and line us up to jump on. "I trust you won't swing from the ropes this time?" Logan asks as he turns the wheel. The ship is closer now and Roman and Remus wait on the port side. In no time, the two decks are almost touching. Remus jumps onto the enemy ship with his mace drawn, closely followed by Roman and his sword. Remus laughs maniacally as he swings around his mace, the ship rocking with the cannons fired from either ship. 

Roman weaves his way through the opposing crew, occasionally swinging his sword, and gets to the captain's quarters. He kicks open the locked door and points his sword at the cowardly captain. "My good sir, where do you keep your gold?" The captain points a shaky hand at the ornate wooden box and Roman thanks him and takes the box, sword point never leaving the other captain's chin. "Tell the king I said hello!" He calls before leaving the room and running back to his own ship with the box. He finds Virgil loading another canon and stops him, "Remus is almost done and the boat is sinking, take this to Deceit." He hands the box over and Virgil runs over to Deceit and Roman runs back onto the other ship, slashing with his sword. 

Remus makes his way over and the twin captains clear the deck, back to back. The few crew members that surrendered are taken by Deceit and the twins go into their quarters. Remus swings up to the top hammock and Roman sits on the bottom one, grabbing the box. He opens it to count the gold and is pleased to see the box is full. "I'll have Logan count this at dinner tonight. Let's have Patton make a feast." Remus grins, "Sounds wonderful! Make sure he saves the lime rinds this time!" Roman wrinkles his nose at his brother's disgusting idea of a snack. Deceit comes in without knocking, "The ship sank, the surrenders are in the brig, and Virgil is done shaking." Remus shouts, "Tell Patton to make a feast!" Deceit rolls his eyes, "You're lucky Logan knows a nearby pirate-friendly supply island. Fine." Deceit turns to leave and Remus shouts again, "Tell him to save the lime rinds!" "Yeah!" 

The crew sang shanties, much to Logan's dismay, until midnight. Patton makes a big meal with what food they had left and called the captains, Logan, Virgil, and Deceit down to eat. Remus gives the gold to Logan to count. Logan counts quickly, "This is 400 gold pieces." The group cheers and Roman triumphantly says, "And we took almost no damage from the ship! The Mindscape still sails!" More cheering ensues and they dig into the amazing meal Patton made, complimenting his cooking. "Just be sure to replenish our supplies tomorrow!"


	22. Fusion~Analogical Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's great to exist again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -part two to Fusion~Analogical  
> -logan is a worried caring boye
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

"C'mon Lo, please! I need to know!" Logan huffed and snapped his book shut, without looking at Roman, he responds, "I don't want to make him uncomfortable by asking. Unlike you, I don't only think of myself. If Virgil comes to me wanting to fuse, then I will, but until then, I am giving him space." Roman sits in silence as Logan goes upstairs, footsteps heavier than usual, even with the slippers Logan wears with his pajamas. After Logan's door slams, Roman huffs, "He's so blind! I wish Emile could talk some sense into him..." Roman leans back on the couch, thinking. Getting an idea, he gets up to find Patton. 

Upstairs in his room, Logan tries to continue reading, but he can only think of Virgil and Nyth. Roman is right, Logan does want to fuse again. Being Nyth felt amazing. It made him feel whole. But he's scared. Virgil didn't even want to fuse in the first place. What if he hates Logan? What if He hated being fused? What if it made him uncomfortable to even speak about it? The questions kept pouring through Logan's head like a tidal wave, and it eventually summoned Virgil. The side appeared in his pajamas, surprise on his face. Logan notices after a moment and stiffens, "Oh, Virgil, I apologize, I didn't mean to summon you I was just uh..." Virgil snaps out of his surprised state and looks at Logan, "It's fine L, don't worry. What were you... worrying about?" Logan raises his book to hide his face, "Nothing, I was just-" "You suck at lying, so don't try." 

Logan drops the book and sighs, "I was worrying about you. And Me. And Nyth." "...Oh..." A long silence passes before Logan speaks again, "I'm sorry for fusing with you like that, I should have asked, or unfused. I should have apologized after-" "Logan! It's fine!" Logan lifts his gaze from the floor, "It is?" Virgil nods, "I was actually... wondering when we could fuse again? If that's okay with you of course." Logan smiles (which makes Virgil's heart skip a beat), and nods, "Yes, that would be wonderful." Virgil grabs Logan's hand and pulls him up from the bed into a little spin, causing their forms to glow. The glow takes shape and Nyth forms, wearing a galaxy pajama shirt with the Nasa logo and some comfortable grey sweatpants with their logo on the right pocket, still wearing the glasses and makeup.

It's at that moment that Roman and Patton walk into Logan's room. "Yes!" Roman shouts. Patton shushes him and smiles at Nyth, "It's great to see you again kiddo!" Nyth smiles back, "It's great to exist again."


	23. Support~Familial Creativitwins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you in the closet? Is Thomas denying his sexuality again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -roman and remus having a healthy familial relationship   
> -NOT ROMANTIC, NOT REMROM
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -roman and logan are both mean to each other, as usual

I'm a terrible person. Why do I do this? Why can't I be nice? They're mad at me. They hate me. They h- "Roman?" Roman's head turns quickly to his brother's voice. Remus drops his morningstar in boredom and plops on the floor, "Why are you in the closet? Is Thomas denying his sexuality again?" Roman just shakes his head and curls up more, pulling a shirt down on his head. Remus shrugs and gets up, grabbing a random clothing item and walking away. Roman stays in his position and closes the closet door again. A moment later, Remus opens it. "Okay you would kill me if I was even in your room, let alone take your clothes. What the fuck happened?" Roman stays silent and shifts to face the corner away from Remus. "Stupid stubborn brother..." Roman hears Remus mumble as he shuts the closet door and walks away. Stubborn. Stupid.

Remus leaves Roman's room and looks around for someone. He sees Virgil's room and barges through the door, "Emo do you know-" "Get the fuck out!" Virgil throws a plastic cup at Remus and he sighs before leaving. Who to ask next??? Oh, there's Patton. Remus pops into Patton's room, "DADD-" "AH! Oh, Remus! You scared me!" Remus shrugs and continues, "What happened to Roman?" Patton raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean kiddo? Why are you looking for him?" Remus rolls his eyes, "Relax, I'm not gonna hit him or anything. I know where he is but I need to know why he's there." Patton shrugs, "We were talking to Logan and Roman left after the conversation was over." Remus knows that something probably went over Patton's head and leaves to find Logan's room. 

Popping into the room, Remus again, yells out, "Nerdy Wolverine!" Logan turns from the whiteboard he is writing on and looks at Remus, "What brought you here Remus?" "Why is Roman curled up in his closet and not saying anything?" Logan frowns and caps his marker, setting it on the whiteboard. "It seems a comment I made might have stung more than I intended it too." Remus tries not to get angry, he knows how Roman and Logan both unknowingly hurt each other, but he can't help but to ball his fists. "What did you say?" "He-" "You. Not him. I'll find that out when I talk to him. What did you say." Logan sighs and crosses his arms, "Fair enough. I said that just because he's insecure doesn't mean he can project onto others." Remus hurriedly sinks out before he can do anything he'll regret. 

Back in Roman's room, Remus opens the door a little more aggressively than he wants too. He sees Roman flinch and whispers an apology. He takes a seat on the wall opposite Roman. It's silent for a minute. Silent and Remus hates it. Why doesn't Roman talk to him? "I found out what Logan said to you." "It's my fault, I said that no one liked him-" "Shush. Look even if you did say that, he knows you didn't mean it. Both of you need to start communicating your actual thoughts instead of snapping." Roman laughs lightly, "You sound like Logan." Remus lightly kicks the back of Roman's shoulder, "Pocket protector doesn't think so." "Yeah, he does! He wouldn't stop talking about how 'saccharine' is something he would say and how shocked he was that you used it correctly." Remus' eyes go wide in shock and Roman laughs. Remus' face goes red and Roman pokes him. "Well, Logan talks about you too!" Remus calls, and Roman laughs, "Yeah, probably saying how stupid I am." Remus shakes his head, "He talks all the time about how you're such a hard worker." 

The twins go back and forth, talking about all the times the others have complimented them without their knowing. Neither of them had expected just how much the others actually liked them. Remus was most surprised by Patton's good words, and Roman was most surprised by Logan's. As they talk, Roman slowly relaxes and uncurls, turning more towards Remus. Towards the end of their conversation, the door to the closet opens. Both twins' heads snap towards the intruder and see it's Logan. Logan speaks before either of them can ask what he's doing in Roman's room, "Roman, I would like to apologize for what I said earlier. Both of us were harsh but I should not have snapped as I did." Roman smiles, "Don't worry about it, Logan. I'm sorry too. I need to stop projecting my insecurities onto others." 

The shocked look on Logan's face made both twins laugh. "Well, I'm gonna get a refill on my deodorant, bye!" Remus sinks out and Roman makes his way out of the closet. Logan regains his composure, "I'm going to... go back to my room and continue my activities." Roman watches him sink out and then sinks out himself, going to the stage. He'll have to thank Remus later for cheering him up.


	24. Study Stress~Analoceitmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You two need to eat and sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -logan calling his boyfriend's star-related things is cute  
> -maybe im projecting my stress onto them 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Exams are never a good thing. Ethan and Remus could handle exam season because they generally didn't care what score they get as long as they pass but for their boyfriends Logan and Virgil, exam season is hell. The two would lock themselves in a random empty classroom every lunch and weekend to study the same repetitive, unimportant information. It was up the Ethan and Remus to keep the two alive. They learned the hard way that having Remus crawl through the window to unlock the door was not a good idea, so the next time they could get Logan's attention, they made a knock that let him know that it was them so he could unlock the door. This exam season is the worst since it's senior year. Virgil had brought sleeping bags into the room and the two have stayed in there all day.

Ethan stands outside of the room with some food he stole from the cooking club and sighs, no one has answered his first knock. Remus tries this time and knocks louder than Ethan. There is shuffling on the other side of the door and Virgil opens it, bags under his eyes deep purple and uncovered by the usual eyeshadow. Remus and Ethan walk into the room and shut the door behind themselves. Ethan sets the food on a table that isn't covered in textbooks, notebooks, pencils, markers, and highlighters, "You two need to eat and sleep." Logan caps a marker after writing an equation on the whiteboard, "I'm afraid we're still reviewing math." Remus takes the marker from his nerd boyfriend and makes him sit at the empty table, "Eat or you won't get the marker back." Logan sighs and picks up a bite of food, Ethan making Virgil join. "How many subjects have you covered?" "We've gone over chem and bio and now we're doing math. Then we'll go over English." 

After Logan and Virgil have eaten enough food to satisfy Ethan, Remus lays out the sleeping bags, also making a quick run for more blankets and pillows from Virgil's nearby house, "Sleep is important, right Nerdy Wolverine?" Logan laughs quietly, "Do you even remember the explanation?" Remus shakes his head as he drags Virgil into the makeshift bed, Ethan pulling in Logan. Ethan and Logan are in the middle with Virgil at Ethan's side and Remus at Logan's. Remus tries putting on a playlist of songs to help them sleep but Ethan takes his phone before he could play any inappropriate songs. He pulls up Virgil's playlist and makes sure the phone is charging, "Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can help you study all day, but for now, it's sleep time." Logan and Virgil would argue, but their eyes are already drooping. After a few minutes of the soft music playing, everyone falls asleep. 

Logan is the first to wake up in the morning. His back is a bit sore but the many blankets and pillows definitely lessened the pain. The other three are all still sleeping so he quietly leaves to get coffee for everyone. Remy thankfully gives him a 'discount' (he paid for the drinks) and he brings them back to his sleeping stars. Remus is awake when he gets back and eating some weird combination of junk food from the vending machines. "Good morning stardust," Logan greets, handing over Remus drink and kissing the top of his head. "Morning!" Logan starts solving the equation he left on the board last night, and after a few minutes, Virgil wakes up. "Good morning Starbright, there is peppermint tea on the table," Virgil mumbles something and kisses the top of Logan's head before sipping on the warm tea. By the time Ethan wakes up, Logan has solved the equation. "Good morning starlight. There is coffee for you on the table." Ethan kisses Logan's arm, not having enough energy to stretch, and shuffles over to the others, kissing their cheeks and grabbing his coffee. 

Logan finishes his caffeinated peppermint tea and Virgil finishes copying the equation in his notes. Logan answers a few of Virgil's clarification questions as Ethan and Remus watch in awe. "Now we move on to English." Ethan and Remus are each handed a hefty stack of flashcards and are told to quiz the other two. Sitting at tables across the room, they get through both stacks in a short amount of time. "Logan got every one right," Ethan reported. "Virgil didn't miss any either." Logan congratulates Virgil on his improvement and then they clear a table of the science textbooks and replace them with English ones. Ethan goes to cook something in the cooking club room and Remus stays around to make sure the two stressors don't die. Ethan returns with a few sandwiches and Remus snaps the two out of their trance to eat. 

Logan and Virgil study for two more hours before Remus groans, "This is boring! You're not gonna remember anything like this!" Logan sits up and stretches, massaging his hand, "I think I agree. What do you suggest we do?" Remus grins and stands up, "Let's leave for a bit, get a change of scenery and some exercise, and then... you're doing English, right? Let's debate!" Logan laughs and Virgil smiles, "That sounds nice, actually. Let me put on my makeup." Ethan hands Virgil his eyeshadow and a small hand mirror so he can apply it. The group leaves the school, careful to avoid the randomly placed cameras. They walk to Starbucks to get more drinks, paying themselves this time, and get a few snacks too. They walk and talk for about an hour before returning back to the classroom, feeling refreshed. Remus picks a topic from their English books and Logan and Virgil debate, using evidence they remembered. Ethan mediates it and corrects false evidence. 

Logan and Virgil's stress is gone and by the time the test comes on Monday, they know they'll be ready.


	25. Saved~Demus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where do you think you're going!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -u!patton   
> -human au   
> -abusive moceit 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -abuse   
> -violence   
> -u!patton  
> -patton thinking depression is fake   
> -patton not giving ethan his meds

Ethan didn't mean to sleep past his alarm. Or the second one. He just felt so tired, so sad, so empty. If only Patton would give him his antidepressants back. He should have known it was a mistake to sleep in. The third alarm goes off and Ethan shoots up in his bed, checking the time. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" He hurriedly throws on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before running downstairs to the kitchen. Patton will be home soon and Ethan needs to clean the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. He puts the already clean dishes away as fast as he can without breaking them, words of uselessness repeating in his head. He fills the sink as he stacks the dishes and then starts washing plates. Thankfully, there weren't too many dishes and he gets them done quickly. Then he starts cleaning the living room, stuffing mail into the end table and wiping it down with a cloth. He starts vacuuming, unable to hear over the roar. Halfway through, a hand grabs his shoulder. Ethan jumps and starts shaking, turning to look at his fear. 

"You should have been done cleaning by now Ethan," Patton says with a sharp, disappointed tone. "I'm sorry Patton, I just, well, I slept past my alarm, I just couldn't get out of bed-" Patton slapped Ethan, "No excuses! You just want to rely on drugs for some fake illness. You know the rules and you know what happens when you break them." Ethan tries to stop the tears from falling down his face as Patton drags him by the wrist upstairs. He knows better than to beg. Patton opens the closet door and throws a crying Ethan in, "You can come out in a week." The closet door slams and Ethan hears a padlock clicking in place. He curls into a ball in the corner and cries silently. He hears the front door slam as well and figures that Patton must have left for work. Eventually, the tears stop and he's just tiredly sitting in a ball. 

Ethan doesn't know when he dozed off, but the foot going through the closet door sure woke him up. He screams in surprise and a mouth with a mustache is visible outside of the hole, "Shh." Ethan quickly shuts his mouth as more of the door is destroyed, wood flying. Door no longer trapping him, Ethan looks towards the intruder, "Remus?" Remus grins and extends a hand, "I heard the slams. Let's get out of here!" Ethan smiles through more tears, this time happy, and grabs Remus' hand. They make their way downstairs but the door is open and Patton is waiting. "Where do you think you're going!?" Ethan tenses and Remus stands in front of him, fists raised, "I'm saving him from you." Patton scoffs, "Me? I'm his boyfriend. He loves me!" Remus frowns, "You were abusing him!" Patton steps closer, "He broke the rules. He knew he'd get punished." Remus swings his fist and hits Patton in the jaw, "You're a piece of shit!" While Patton tries to recover, Remus takes Ethan's hand again and pulls him out of the house. 

They run down the street and into Remus' house, littered with random junk. Remus locks the door as Ethan sits on an empty spot on the couch, "I'm sorry Remus, you shouldn't have had to go through that." Remus takes Ethan's hand again, "No, you shouldn't have had to go through that. Patton is a piece of shit and you deserve better. No one should be locked away or abused." Ethan smiles at Remus who smiles back, "We probably shouldn't stay here though. I'll tell my cop buddy about Patton and we should stay in a hotel until he's arrested." Ethan agrees and Remus starts packing clothes into some suitcases. They agree on a cheap hotel and Ethan insists on driving as Remus talks on the phone. Remus is still on the phone when they get to the hotel so Ethan talks to the staff, "One bed." He is handed a keycard and leads Remus to the room. 

When Remus finally gets off the phone, he sits next to Ethan on the bed, "My buddy is gonna do a search of Patton's house and take him to hold while we fill out some forms. We can do that tomorrow though, you need a break." Ethan smiles at Remus, "Thank you again. Tomorrow, could we also stop by the pharmacy? I haven't taken my anti-depressants in so long and all my bottles have been thrown out." "Sure, Remus replies and lays out on the bed, pulling Ethan close, "But for now let's just watch TV."


	26. I Don't Love Him~Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I got a boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -mentioned roceit   
> -not super angsty? but its there
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Roman makes his way back to his house after his date with Ethan and sighs. Thoughts began going through his head at a million miles an hour, and he walks to his door from muscle memory alone. He is snapped out of his thoughts when he bumps into someone standing in front of his door. "Oh, Roman! Sorry, I thought you were inside, I was just about to knock!" Roman plasters on a smile, "Ah, Patton! What brings you here Padre?" Patton stares at the ground as Roman takes out his keys, "I wanted to talk to you. You sem sad lately and I wanted to know if I could help. I made cookies!" Roman unlocks the door and lets his smile fall, "You caught me. Come in, let's talk on the couch." Patton and Roman sit across from each other and Patton places a Tupperware container of cookies on the coffee table. 

"Do you want coffee? Tea?" Roman tries to break the awkward silence and Patton nods, "Tea sounds nice." Roman goes into the kitchen and makes two mugs of peppermint tea and brings them out with a bowl of sugar and two spoons. Patton puts a bunch of sugar in his tea and stirs, "What happened, Ro?" Roman sighs and takes a sip of tea, "I got a boyfriend." Patton smiles, "That's good! You've been looking for a long time! What's his name?" Roman shakes his head, "Ethan. And it's not good at all. I don't... I don't actually like him." Patton lets out a shocked noise and drinks more of his tea, "Why?" Roman sets his mug on the table and sighs again, "I don't know... I guess I never really did? I met him during the casting of a play. We got the lead parts and I went over to his house to practice my lines. He complimented me, boosted my self-confidence, but... I don't like him romantically. I just got so tired of being single." 

Patton scootches closer to Roman and places a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, that's okay! Why don't you talk to him? Explain the situation. I'm sure he'd understand." "I don't want to hurt him though," Roman says sadly. Patton pats his back, "But not telling him will only hurt him more in the long run. You can still be friends too." Roman thinks for a bit, picking up his tea and sipping it. He sighs, "You're right Pat. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Thank you for talking to me... I've wanted to do something but didn't know what." Patton smiles at Roman, "I'm glad I could help kiddo! You can keep the cookies, I have plenty!" Roman walks Patton back next door and thanks him again, the returns home and texts Ethan that they need to meet tomorrow so he can't back out. This is going to be tough, but he needs to do it.


	27. Talk~Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there a particular reason you are suddenly so interested in what can and cannot make a bomb?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by tumblr user  
> -dont fuck with virgil  
> -black leather skirts are cool as fuck
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -reference to bombing a school   
> -violent threats  
> -references to JD from Heathers

"Can that make a bomb?" "No Virgil." "Can that make a bomb?" "Yes, Virgil." "You should make a bomb and destroy the world." Logan sighs and sets down his beaker. He turns to look at Virgil, who is sitting on one of the tables with one earbud in, swinging his legs. "Is there a particular reason you are suddenly so interested in what can and cannot make a bomb? Are you going to..." Logan shuffles through the deck of vocab cards he has for Virgil and picks one out, "Pull a JD?" Virgil laughs, "No, it's not anything like that. Good job by the way." Logan smiles and returns the card to the deck, wrapping it with a rubber band. "Would you care to explain then? Or would you prefer to not talk about it?" Virgil sighs and lays on the table, "It's just... I'm so tired of people. I can't wear, do, or say anything without the risk of someone hating me or something." 

Logan took the beaker and put it in a container for a teacher to deal with later, "What happened?" "I wore that black leather skirt that Remy bought for me and this one guy would leave me the fuck alone. I had to call someone to bring me pants." Logan discards his gloves and washes his hands before turning back to Virgil, "Do you know the name of this 'guy'?" Virgil shrugs, "He's tall and has brown hair. I think he's on the student council?" Logan instantly knows who Virgil is talking about. The same person is responsible for many transfers out of the school. "Well, I'll see what I can do about that. Let's get you home now." Virgil hops off the table and follows Logan out of the room, grabbing his tie on the way out. Logan puts on his tie as Virgil talks about whatever band playing from his headphones. 

After dropping Virgil off at home, Logan makes his way back to the school. Clubs are still going, which means the student council is there. He knocks on the student council door and finds who Virgil was talking about when he enters. "May we speak in the hall, please? It's an emergency." The guy shrugs and follows Logan into the hall, "Actually, I'd like to speak in the science lab. This is a matter pertaining to it." The guy just rolls his eyes and continues to follow Logan. Once in the science lab, Logan dons gloves and takes the beaker from its container. He turns it to the council member, "Do you know what this is?" He shakes his head and Logan answers, "It's a very strong chemical. Get this on your skin and it gets chemical burned. Get it on your scalp and your hair falls out. It would be a shame if it were to get in your shampoo, wouldn't it?" 

The guy's eyes widen, "Hey, what are you sayin-" "I'm saying, if you do not apologize to Virgil by the end of the day tomorrow this will get in your hair gel and you'll go bald." "I could report you for this!" Logan sets down the beaker, "And I could report you for constantly harassing people to the point of dropping out just because they don't conform to your ideals. Which will it be? Apologize or go bald." The guy surrenders, "I'll apologize! Just don't use that shit on me." Logan smiles triumphantly, "Good. I'll be awaiting the news tomorrow." He lets the council member go and puts the chemical away again before going home for the night. The next day at lunch, Virgil told him in surprise of the apology. "What did you do?" "Talked to him."


	28. Memory~Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do I know you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -its angsty   
> -logan is a rude boy but he doesnt mean it
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -amnesia   
> -angst   
> -allusions to homophobia (logans parents)  
> -logicality

"Do I know you?" Patton flinched at Logan's words. Of course, he wouldn't remember, his parents didn't let Patton be there for his recovery. "I was your... friend. Before the accident. My name is Patton." Logan quirks an eyebrow, "I don't have friends. If you think you can just pretend to be my friend out of pity then save it. I don't need it." Patton watches Logan walk away, tears brimming in his eyes. Patton goes to his next class and can't even take notes. The next class Patton has is science, the same as Logan. The teacher thankfully pairs Patton with Logan for the lab, like always. "Hi again Logan," Patton smiles, hoping to get a reaction, a memory, a remark, something to prove that Logan still remembers him. Instead, Logan only glares and doesn't speak. Patton's smile falls and he follows the instructions for the lab. Any time he messed up, Logan would make an angry remark under his breath. 

At lunch, Patton got pity stares. The boy who lost his boyfriend, not in person and not through death, but through memory. He was forgotten. He gets his lunch and takes it to the roof instead, wanting to eat alone. Unfortunately, someone is already up there. Unfortunately, that someone is Logan. Patton gets up the courage to try one more time to make Logan remember. "Hi, Logan!" Logan turns to glare, "Why do you keep following me? I should report you." Patton sits next to Logan, lunch set aside and forgotten. "You won't. You never say it, but you hate reporting people. Also, I'm not following you. We used to eat on the roof together. You liked reading books about planes or birds up here because the wind makes you feel like you're flying. Sometimes you would close your eyes and imagine it." Logan goes silent and looks down at all the people walking around in the courtyard. "Who are you? Really." "I'm Patton Foster. Before your accident, we dated. Your parents didn't let me stay with you while you recovered, so you forgot about me." 

Tears stream down Logan's face and he stands, glaring down at Patton, "I don't believe you." Patton knows that he does, but he also knows that Logan is stubborn, and respects his parents' word, and doesn't think he's deserving of a friend or boyfriend, and says he's emotionless. He knows but as Logan leaves the roof to go to class, Patton doesn't chase after him. He's not getting him back. He's never getting back the Logan that he knew, and Logan is never getting the memories they shared together back. They won't get their happiness back.


	29. Romantic~Intruloceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wrote a play, just for you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -happy valentine's day!   
> -let remus be soft you cowards
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -accidental impalement   
> -untrained heart surgery   
> -gore

Remus had never been the romantic one. That had always been his brother's job. He was more of the flirt-then-fuck kind of guy. Now that he's actually trying to be romantic, he knows how hard it is. All Remus wants to do is plan a nice Valentine's day surprise for his boyfriends, but fuck if he knows what to get them. He wants to refrain from weird or gross presents but that's all he can come up with. Sighing, he decides its time to ask for help. He sinks down and directs his thought to his brother and pops up in front of him. "Brother stupidest-" "Remus! I stabbed you!" Remus stops and looks down towards his abdomen, where Roman's sword has gone through him. "Oh don't worry I can't feel it," Remus says with a smile as he faints. A few seconds later, he's awake and the sword wound is closed up. 

"Anyway Lettuce, I need some help." Roman frowns as he dips his sword into a bucket of water, "What would you need my help with?" "Valentine's Day is coming and I want to make something cute for Double Dee and Logi," Remus sits in the mud and draws as he speaks, "But all I can think of are gross ones." Roman wipes his sword with a cloth and sends it to his room, "Why would you ask me for help? I have no clue what Logan likes, and all I know about Deceit is that he likes a good performance. Just give them your heart or something, or some nerdy play." Remus jumps up with a smile, "I got it! Thanks, Fallen Empire." Remus sinks out of Roman's side of the imagination, leaving behind portraits of Logan and Deceit. 

Back in his room, Remus starts writing and drawing furiously on a piece of paper, occasionally referencing things on his laptop. Once he's done writing, he hides it and thinks of Logan. Logan answers the call and rises up in Remus' room, "What do you need stardust?" Remus smiles at Logan's nickname, "I need some help with a project. How many surgical books have you read?" Logan raises an eyebrow, "A few, why?" Remus summons a surgical table and hops on, "I need to remove my heart. Twice." Logan fails to suppress a grin as Remus summons up a mask, gloves, and the tools needed. Logan puts them on and Remus lays down, "Don't worry about hurting or killing me. I can't feel it and I respawn." Logan gets to work as Remus watches, interested. When Logan cuts the first artery, Remus faints. He wakes up a moment later after his chest is sewed back up. They go through the procedure one more time to get two hearts. 

Logan removes the gloves and mask, "Whatever you're using those hearts for Remus, be careful with them." He kisses Remus' forehead before sinking down and leaving. Remus giggles and continues his project. An hour or so later, Remus calls Logan and Deceit to the theater. They give him a questioning look and Remus explains, "I wrote a play, just for you two." They sit and Remus hands them boxes, "Don't open them until after the play." Logan already knows what is in the box (he thinks) but agrees anyway. Remus goes up on stage and summons a few things before starting. The play is an hour long and about a combination of different interests, woven together somehow coherently. Logan and Deceit watch, interested, the entire time, which boosts Remus confidence. He even gets Logan to laugh, which paused the performance momentarily so Remus and Deceit could adore Logan. 

After the play ends, little confetti canons go off, filled with actual confetti in green, blue, and yellow. Remus claps excitedly, "Open your presents!" Logan and Deceit praise the performance as they carefully open the boxes. Logan was right about one thing, the boxes had Remus' hearts in them. But they also contained peppermints (Logan's favorite candy), different flavored jelly beans (Deceit's favorite candy), and cards. When opened, the cards read, "Thank you for being here with me." Below the text are little drawings of the three of them, holding hands and smiling. Remus claps, "I hope you like them. Logan's smile was the hardest to draw because he doesn't that often, but I got a picture of it to use as a reference, thank you, Dee." Logan laughs and kisses both of them, "I love it, Remus." "As do I." Remus melts as they continue praising him. Maybe sometimes, he can be romantic too.


	30. Both~Intrulogicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I apologize for this, but the two of you have to get along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -this is gr8 ship   
> -ngl i was halfway through writing before i realized logan was supposed to go to virgil for help, not roman   
> -so uh... minor prinxiety i guess? could be seen as platonic. theyre just watching a movie
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -locking people in a room

"Logan! I made cookies!" Remus lightly pushes Patton from the door, making sure the cookies aren't knocked over, "Logi I drew some weird shit for you!" Patton pout, "Remus, I was here first!" Remus sticks his tongue out at Patton, Logan likes my drawings more anyways!" "No! He likes my cookies more!" In his room, Logan rubs his temples. Those two have been at it for weeks, trying to show each other up and get more attention from Logan. He's sick of it, especially because he notices them making heart eyes at him and each other all the time. Logan isn't good with feelings, but even he can see those two like each other. He shuts his laptop and gets up from his desk to open the door. "If you two would please stop fighting in front of my door, I would like to go talk to Roman." Remus and Patton look at each other curiously as Logan walks past them. 

Logan makes his way to Roman's room and knocks on the door. It opens, but instead of Roman standing in the doorway, it's a coathanger. Logan sighs, "I take it Roman is watching Beauty and the Beast?" The coathanger nods? And Logan follows it inside. Roman is sitting on his bed, watching the aforementioned Disney movie on the TV. Surprisingly, Virgil is also there, lying at the foot of the bed with his eyes trained on the screen. Roman pauses and looks towards Logan, "What brings you of all people here, pocket protector?" Virgil sits up and waves and Logan waves back before crossing his arms, "I need help." Virgil and Roman's eyes widen and Roman scoffs, "Me? You, Logan, Logic, need my help?" Virgil elbows him, "Chill Princey, we don't want him to run away." Logan thanks Virgil and continues, "It involves your brother and romance, two things you are the... expert of." Roman smiles and pats a space on his bed, "This is going to be fun. What do you need help with, dear nerd?" Logan hesitantly sits, keeping space between the two and sitting closer to Virgil.

"Your brother and Patton are fighting. They are trying to show each other up and win my attention, but they also seem to like each other. It's frustrating and I can't get any work done with them arguing." Virgil huffs and rolls his eyes, "You are so bad at this. Okay. Stop thinking about work for two minutes. Who do you like?" Logan is silent for a moment as he thinks, trying to put work out of his mind. The answer is both of them, and he knows its both of them. He enjoys reading in onesies with Patton while eating cookies, he enjoys answering Remus' weird questions and offering anatomy tips for his drawings of monsters, he enjoys both of their company. "I'll take that as both then," Roman says with a chuckle.

"The issue here is that they don't know who you like and they refuse to admit that they like each other. I'm not entirely sure how to fix this issue, but you need to force them to make up and make out." The three brainstorm for a minute before Virgil gets an idea, "Lock them in a closet together." Logan and Roman both look at Virgil with shocked faces, "What kind of suggestion is that, Emo Nightmare?" Virgil shrugs, "That close to someone you like? One of them will have to break eventually and confess. It'll probably be Patton." Logan thinks it over, "It is the only option so far. I will find them and... maybe summoning a room around them would be easier than getting them both in one." Virgil smiles, "Sounds good L. Lemme know if I was right about Patton confessing first." 

Logan exits Roman's room and notices that Patton and Remus are now gone, no longer in front of his door. He goes to a more open spot before calling for them. They both appear at his call, smiling. "What's up Nerdy Wolverine?" Remus asks, stepping closer to Logan. "I apologize for this, but the two of you have to get along." Remus and Patton barely have enough time to process Logan's words before four walls are raising around them. Logan grabs a book and sits against one of the walls, "You two have to get along before you're allowed to leave that room. Also, Remus, your morningstar won't break the walls." Logan hears Remus groan in annoyance as he opens his book, "I'll be waiting." 

In the room, Patton pouts as he slumps against a wall. Remus does the same on the opposite wall, but due to the smaller size of their room, their knees still touch. "I don't know what Logan is thinking with this. I could kill you." Patton shakes his head at Remus' words, "You wouldn't. And you can't. Logan told me so." Remus whines, "He keeps ruining my fun! But I don't even mind!" Patton laughs, "Cuz it's Logan. You can't be mad at him." There's silence for a bit before Remus speaks, "...Do you have any more cookies?" Patton smiles as he conjures up the cookies he made earlier, "Of course! Do you want one?" Remus nods and takes one, biting into the cookie. "Holy shit this is good." Patton giggles, "Thanks. I tried a new recipe and tried using Crofters for filling." "Logan would love these," Remus remarks as he finishes the cookie. "What about your drawing? I'm sure he's like that too!" Remus conjures the drawing of a deep blue fuzzy beast with crescent moon shaped pupils glowing white and sharp, jagged teeth, "I went more on the fantasy side this time. I think he would like the eyes." Patton nods, "He would." 

The silence returns and drags on for a while before Patton breaks, just as Virgil predicted. "Remus... I want to say this now because it's probably what I need to admit to myself and you, and I'm really nervous about this but I might as well, right? Um..." "If it's hard to say just say it all super quickly like one sentence. That's what I do when I apologize to Roman." Patton laughs and nods, "Right. Uh, RemusILikeYouAndLoganAtTheSameTime." Remus takes a second to make out the individual words and a smile slowly grows on his face, "Well that's the best news ever! Y'know, cuz I feel the same way." Patton's eyes widen and he grins, "Really? Oh, this is great!" The walls fall down from around them and Logan stands above them, "Are you two done fighting now?" They nod and stand, "But what about you Logan?" Remus nods, "Yeah, who do you have the hots for?" 

Logan rolls his eyes at Remus wording but smiles, "Both of you." Patton giggles as Remus jumps on Logan, causing him to fall. "Thanks, Logan. We were both being pretty stupid." Logan sighs with a smile, "You two may be fools, yes, but you're my fools."


	31. Sleepy Sunsets~Sleepxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're like a cat,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -they r cats
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Summer is Remy's second favorite season, after Fall, of course. The warm sun is perfect for mid-day naps, and the sound of crickets accompanied his sleepy music playlist well. Virgil took notice of this and enjoyed it very much. "You're like a cat," He told Remy, finding him half-asleep on the couch with the curtains open, sunlight from the big bay window heating his back. "Look, you're even curled up." Remy laughed lazily, "Says the one that hisses." Virgil shrugged and tapped Remy's leg, telling him to scoot over. He laid next to him and Remy curled into his side. Virgil played with his hair absent-mindedly, "You're a cute kitty." Remy hummed, eyes still closed, "You are too babe." Remy dozed off quickly and Virgil followed, saying goodbye to whatever sleep schedule they already had and hello to whatever back pain would follow. This happened often. So often that they got a bigger couch, Remy had accidentally pushed Virgil off a couple of times. 

When Remy's birthday came around, Virgil knew exactly what to do. He made a simple meal, not wanting to fuck up and get them sick. He bought a hammock from amazon and dug an old blanket and a cute basket from the attic. He took the plain Christmas lights and strung them around the backyard, laying the blanket on the ground and putting the basket full of food on top of it. He got his old radio and picked out Remy's favorite music to play, laying it next to the blanket. When Remy came home from work, everything was perfect. The sun was close to setting, the lights were on, and soft songs danced out of the radio and into the air. Virgil brought Remy into the backyard and smiled at his awestruck expression. "Happy birthday." Remy jumped on Virgil, kissing him, "This is amazing, thank you so much, babe!" 

Virgil opened the basket once they had sat down and pulled out some sandwiches. Remy laughed and Virgil turned red, "I didn't want to make the food wrong and get you sick!" Remy grabbed one, "It's perfect, babe." They started to eat and Remy let out a noise of appreciation, "This is the best damn sandwich I've ever had." Virgil laughed and Remy nodded, "Definitely, no other sandwich in the world can best this one." They finished eating and danced a bit, swaying to soft songs from the radio. The sun started to set and Virgil lit some tiki torches to keep the bugs away and they climbed into the hammock. They watched the sunset and Remy slowly dozed off, Virgil playing with his hair. After a little while longer watching the sky, Virgil decided to go inside. He picked up Remy and carried him inside, snuffing the torches as he went. Remy didn't wake up. He put Remy in bed and climbed in himself, cuddling up and dozing off.


	32. Let It Out~Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's the worst lie I've ever seen. Do you want to talk about it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user   
> -they are both moods   
> -logan has emotions pls help him recognize that  
> -conspiracy theories are fun at 3am
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -lemme know if this needs a warning

Getting a snack at 3 am after watching conspiracy theories was a ritual of Virgil's. He just sneaks downstairs and grabs a couple of things from the fridge and sneaks back to his room, right? Everyone should be asleep by then. Tonight though, it's different. He's halfway down the hall in front of the bathroom when he hears sobs. They're choked back and muffled but still loud enough to travel. Virgil leans towards the bathroom door a bit more. Who could it be? Patton was his usual happy self today, and Roman seemed fine. Was it Logan? It couldn't be, he said it himself, he has no emotion. Virgil's worry overrides everything else and he knocks on the door. The sobbing stops, but obviously not as fast as the other person would like. "Logan?" Virgil calls out, and he gets a sigh in response. The door opens and it is, after all, Logan. His face is red and his eyelashes are clumped. There's a line on his cheek from maybe a towel that he used to muffle himself. 

He wipes his face, "I'm sorry if I woke you up Virgil, I was just washing my face." Virgil shook his head, "That's the worst lie I've ever seen. Do you want to talk about it?" Logan shakes his head. "Do you want to get some snacks and watch conspiracy theories in my room?" Logan thinks for a moment before nodding, "That sounds good." The two go down to the kitchen and pile snacks into their arms. They quietly go into Virgil's room and sit on his bed, laptop playing between them as they snack. At 4 am, Logan pauses the video about the moon landing, "I should get to bed. You should too." Virgil nods, "Hey, if you need to do this again, I'm always up around 3." Logan nods and leaves to his room. Virgil closes his laptop and tries to sleep too. After a while of tossing and turning, he grabs his phone and texts Logan. 

Hey. I know that emotions are icky and complicated, but it's okay to have them. I'm always here for you if you need someone to talk to, or if you just want to let it out. 

Thank you, Virgil. 

After that, sleep came easier.


	33. Gag~Dukexiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you so loud? All the damn time! I bet you can't stay quiet for longer than a minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -i know you said muzzle, but I thought a tie would work better  
> -hope you like  
> -the end is entirely up to your imagination. go wild.   
> -Remus and Virgil are not supposed to be unsympathetic in any way
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -this one is a bit mature so I ask you to be 14+ to read it   
> -gagging   
> -gore   
> -gagging without consent?  
> -the ending can be interpreted in many ways, including sexual ways, which I think could count as dubcon, so be wary

Virgil sighs, rubbing his temples, "Why are you so loud? All the damn time! I bet you can't stay quiet for longer than a minute." Remus stops screaming and grins, "You wanna actually bet on that?" Virgil raises an eyebrow and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms, "Maybe, if we make it a day. If I win, I get to gag you. Then you have to shut up." Remus' eyes grow wild and his grin turns wicked, "Oh that sounds fun! If I win though, I get to gag you." Virgil shrugs, "Fine then. It's a bet. Be quiet starting now." Remus tears out his tongue and Virgil rolls his eyes, "You can't do that." Remus pouts and puts his tongue back, but stays silent. "It has to be natural-" Virgil's head snaps up and Remus gives him a questioning eyebrow raise. Virgil grabs his arm, "Let's make this harder for you." He pulls Remus down with him and they appear in front of the light sides. Remus' eyes go wide, as does everyone else's, and he conjures a red marker and some paper. He scrawls something quickly on it and shoves it in Virgil's face. It reads "NOT FAIR!!!" and Virgil smirks, "Oh it's totally fair. Now hush I have to do my job." Roman snaps to get Virgil's attention, "Hi, hello, what are you doing with my brother???" Virgil explains the situation with a grin. Roman looks at Remus again and the two share a look. It unsettles Virgil. Maybe this bet was a bad idea...

Virgil gets through the video and Remus hasn't made a sound, drawing gore-filled pictures instead. At this rate, he might win. Virgil spends the rest of the day trying his hardest to make Remus break his silence, but fails. Remus smirks at the end of the day as they part ways to their bedrooms, still not speaking. In the morning, Virgil wakes up to the feeling of cloth in his mouth. He tries spitting it out, but it's tied around his head. Remus is leaning against his mace beside Virgil's bed, "Try not to drool over it too much, it's Logan's favorite tie." Virgil glares at Remus as he gets out of bed, but he knows this is fair. He did lose the bet after all. Remus swings his mace up and onto his shoulder, "It's my turn to drag you around now too. Payback." He snaps his fingers and Virgil is dressed in his usual outfit. He takes his hand and they leave Virgil's room to the light sides' living room. "I am proud to announce that I did, in fact, win the bet. Sorry, but if you need Virgil today, he's out of commission." 

Roman laughs at Virgil's angered face and Logan looks at the gag with a solemn expression, "My tie..." For a minute it was just that, laughing at Virgil's loss. Then Thomas showed up. "What did I walk into?" He asked eyes on Virgil. Remus grinned, "Just a friendly bet. Don't worry about it. What do you need Thomathy?" "That's not- Okay, whatever. I need to talk to Patton and Logan." Patton comes down the stairs at the sound of his name, pausing at Virgil and Remus. Virgil shakes his head and Patton shrugs, walking up to Thomas with Logan as everyone else slowly files out. Remus grins at Virgil, "We're going to my side of the imagination." Virgil gives a farewell look to the others as he's dragged out by his wrist. Logan gives a farewell look to his tie.


	34. Erase Me~Intruloceit (Part 2 of Listen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -look, all im saying is that having two blue characters means that one has to go and orange is an open color, therefore, logan should become the new orange dark side   
> -Logan is a rock eagle-owl   
> -i like the idea of them getting pets of their respective animals   
> -please think of giant octopus remus and giant snake deceit. i love them
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS   
> -kinda unsympathetic light sides

Logan woke up missing a lump. Remus was still wrapped around him but Deceit had left. Judging by the faint smell of food wafting into the room, he had gone to cook. A moment later, Deceit opened the door with a tray full of food. "Remus, wake up. We have a lot to do today." Remus grumbles as Logan sits up, "What is it that you're doing?" Deceit sits opposite the tray and the two split a plate of pancakes, "We have to move your room today. If you still want us too, that is." Logan nods, "Please." Deceit sets down his fork, "Logan... By moving your room into the imagination, you will become a dark side... is that okay with you? You'd get an animal form and your color would change. It's... a lot. And it's painful. Are you sure?" Logan also sets down his fork and grabs Deceit's hand, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Remus finally sits up and finishes the last of the food, using his hands like the heathen he is. Deceit snaps and everyone is dressed and clean, Remus pouting at the missing stickiness on his fingers. "Do you want to tell them?" Logan shakes his head, "Let's just move my room." 

Deceit nods and turns to Remus, who grins. He shuts his eyes and the Imagination starts rumbling. Logan starts feeling pain, all over his body and crumples, screaming. Deceit expected it and caught him, holding him as he writhes and screams. Logan's eyes turn from blue to orange, growing wide. He sprouts feathers going down his body and his face, orange in color. His mouth turns into a beak and his arms into long, powerful wings. As the rumbling stops, Deceit holds a giant orange and black owl in his arms. "Logan, "he says softly, "Logan you did amazing. Can you stretch your wings for me?" The wings ruffled, then expanded slowly. Deceit had to glare at Remus to keep him from touching them. "Very good, they're so beautiful. Can you try shifting into your half-human form? After a moment of silence, the legs returned to normal, the rest of the body slowly following. The wings sprouted from his back and his eyes were still huge and reflective. His outfit had changed into a black open back sweater for his wings to creep out of, and his tie is orange and loose on top of it, glasses also still sitting on his nose. "Very good. Try human now." The eyes don't change. The wing retract but the eyes stay huge, and orange, and beautiful. Deceit hugs Logan close, Remus joining in, "I'm sorry you had to feel that." Logan shakes his head, "It's alright. I feel better now." 

Remus grins, "Wanna show the others the new you?" Logan nods and the trio appears in the core sides' living room to see them all freaking out. "Who's room moved?" "I don't know!" "Virgil, did your spider legs come back?" Deceit shut everyone up with a flick of his hand, eyes all turning to him. "Logan has something to say. I don't trust you not to speak over him, so you'll have to deal with this." Logan smiles, "Thank you Deceit, but you can let them go." Deceit raises an eyebrow but does so, and Logan starts, "I'm sure you've noticed my room moving... and my attire changing. I have decided to be with the dark sides-" "Why!?" Patton asked, loudly, and a little harsher than he meant. "Because it's better there! No one is talking over me, or interrupting me, or erasing my input. I'm listened to." "We can listen to you!" Roman cries and Logan glares, "You of all people know that is a falsehood." Virgil steps closer to Logan, "Please, L, you can't do this. What had Deceit done to-" A loud screech stops Virgil's sentence. It came from Logan as he shifted into his half-human form, wings flaring. 

"This was my choice. I have consistently felt erased by you, and I will not let you insult the people who make me feel whole. I am still Logic, and I can still help Thomas, I will just be doing it from another part of the mindscape. Now if you'll excuse me, I have answered your question, and now I want to relax, for once in my life." The light sides watched as their friend that they pushed away sinks out with the "villains" of the story. Maybe they should rethink their priorities. 

Back in the imagination, Logan opens his new room. It looks relatively the same, but his sheets and carpet aren't orange and there is a door leading to an aviary. In the aviary, an owl much like Logan sits on a branch. He recognizes it as rock eagle-owl. She flies onto his outstretched arm and a little voice in his ear says her name is Agatha. Logan smiles as he gently strokes her feathers. "This is amazing..." "Indeed," Deceit agrees from the doorway. Remus oohs at the pretty bird, "What's her name? Do you think her and Jeffrey Dahmer will get along?" Logan chuckles, "Agatha. I think she'd enjoy some friends. I know she won't hurt them." Logan carries his new pet out with his new family, heading to the beach where they first became such.


	35. Reunited~Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you bring me some yellow gummy bears?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -some spoilers from the new episode   
> -this one is v cute i love the concept   
> -genderfluid deceit   
> -half blind deceit
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Everyone has at least one kindergarten sweetheart. That kid you always shared your crayons with, who you played house with, or gave a cookie when they were feeling down. Roman remembers his. A kid named Janus who had been introduced to him by the teacher as "Someone who really needs a good friend." The teacher explained to him that Janus couldn't see out of one eye and needed someone to help him around and make sure the other kids were nice to him. They had got along immediately, playing all sorts of fantasy games. As much as Roman loved being the hero, he would let Janus be one too sometimes. They were the best of friends but Janus ended up moving away at the end of the school year. Sometimes Roman wonders where his old friend went, and if they still like yellow gummy bears, even though they should both be in their second year of high school by now. Part of him wishes they could reunite and be friends again. 

The universe must have heard Roman's wish, because as he walks into his homeroom class, a person in a black beanie, yellow sweater, a leather jacket, and a black skirt is sitting in his chair. They look so familiar and Roman is compelled to ask their name. He walks up to them and taps the desk lightly to get them to turn in his direction. "Pardon me Mx, My name is Roman King, and I couldn't help but notice that you look very familiar to me. Might I ask your name?" They grin and Roman doesn't have to ask why as they say, "Did you bring me some yellow gummy bears?" A wide grin spreads on Roman's face, "Janus! It's been so long! How have you been? Tell me everything!" They spend that hour catching up, Janus telling Roman why they left and how they missed him, and how in middle school they found out they were genderfluid. Roman tells them how he also missed them, and how he could never look at yellow gummy bears the same. They discover their shared love of theater and Roman asks Janus if they want to join his club. Janus gladly agrees. 

A week later, they are the best of friends again. They have most classes together, much to their teacher's dismay, and at the club they are inseparable. Janus would help Roman write new plays and design outfits and sets. On the day auditions are supposed to be held, Roman sits down to watch them with Janus. Before they begin, he leans over and asks, "Would you like a part?" Janus is a little shocked at the question, they had wanted to take part in it but were worried they wouldn't be allowed. "What part could I get?" "Any part you want, besides mine of course." Janus sees their shot, and they take it, "Well then, could I get the part of your love interest?" Roman's face goes red and he stutters out a yes. Janus grins with satisfaction and turns back to the stage, calling out the first audition. 

The days leading up to the play were very entertaining. Roman and Janus practice lines together, leading both of them to get very flustered. The day of the play, however, is even worse. Roman was usually never nervous before going on stage, but now, his heart is beating loudly in his ears. He fans his face, it can't be red on stage. The play starts and Roman nearly misses his queue. It slowly smoothes out though, and Roman's heart calms down. Until Janus walks onstage, wearing a long yellow dress with a leg slit, fuzzy black coat, black heels, and yellow elbow gloves. His heart just might have stopped. Janus grins at him and recites their line, "Oh dearest sir, what brings you to my home at such a late hour?" Roman's brain kicks into overdrive to find his line, "Terrible news, madame, I'm sorry. Your father, he has been murdered." Janus throws a hand on their forehead, "Oh goodness no!" The scene plays on, Roman's heart barely allowing him to hear himself. 

The end. The end is here. Roman's end, and the play's. Why did he have to write a kiss scene? Why??? He tries to clear his mind and instead recite his lines. Janus is onstage, monologuing about how much their character loves Roman's. Maybe... how much Janus loves Roman? A doorbell, that's Roman's queue. He walks on stage, "My dear, we've done it!" "Done what, detective?" "The murderer has been found and put to justice!" "Oh, thank you! How can I ever repay you?" Closer. Roman, you have to step closer. "I can think of one way," Roman says, now in his spot. "Oh do tell." That wasn't the line. Janus what??? "Kiss me." Roman you genius. You did it. Janus smiles and wraps their arms around Roman, pulling him down to kiss them. It happened the kiss scene happened and the curtains drew closed. The audience was applauding but neither Roman nor Janus particularly cared. All in all, a successful reunion (and play).


	36. Soulmates~Prinxieceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So have you found the other one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -soulmate au where a colored mark appears where you and your soulmate first touch  
> -these three are complete dorks, i love it   
> -ft. intrulogicality towards the end
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -emetophobia warning  
> -shirtless pic  
> -logicality (intrulogicality)

JeffreyDahmer: DEEDEE   
JeffreyDahmer: DID IT HAPPEN YET???   
JekyllLies: No, the thing that happens to EVERYONE on their 18th birthday didn't happen to me.   
JeffreyDahmer: LEMME SEE  
JekyllLies: -downloading picture-  
JeffreyDahmer: damn i was lucky enough to get a shirtless pic out of it, maybe one a those is me   
JekyllLies: Oh no, that would be /awful/.   
JeffreyDahmer: >:P  
JeffreyDahmer: cant wait till mine show up, then we can see if they match

Janus runs a hand over the purple mark on his peck, then over the red one on his side. What could those situations be? Is the red one some guy that will hit on him at a club or something? Does the purple one hate him? He was so excited to get his marks, but now they terrify him. He puts his shirt back on and keeps messaging Remus, effectively distracting himself from his fear. 

He forgets about them. They aren't in an obvious place, so he just covers them up and keeps living. He forgets about them. Until the new actor shows up to work. He's tall, with dyed red hair and green eyes, and he walks in wearing his prince stage costume the costume department made, muscles barely fitting into it. Janus almost drops the curtain's on the actors practicing because he's staring so hard. He can't help but wish this new guy is responsible for one of his marks. He learns to ignore it though, and keep working. He goes back to the rhythm of his job, a mindless task that he can do without thinking. He can do that, right? Ding dong, he was wrong. The new guy completely ruined his rhythm. Janus was just trying to gather costumes when he trips over a dress that wraps around his foot. Falling forward, he closes his eyes and waits for impact. It happens, but weirdly. Instead of hitting the ground, he hits an arm, that catches him and pulls him closer. Heat rises from his mark and he opens his eyes. New guy. He smiles, presumably from the heat of his mark, "Are you okay?" Janus just nods, face heating up at their closeness. 

New guy lets go of him and Janus steps back, extending a hand, "My name is Janus. Thank you for catching me." New guy snorts and shakes his hand, "I'm Roman." Janus stops, "Wait, what's your last name?" Roman raises an eyebrow, "King?" Janus' eyes widen, "Remus' brother?" Roman's widen in turn, "You know my brother?" Janus nods, "I guess the mustache, makeup, eye bags, and dyed hair really do make a difference!" They laugh at the situation and Roman asks, "So have you found the other one?" Janus puts a hand over his second mark, "No. It's purple, right?" Roman takes off the white glove of his costume, revealing purple marks on his fingertips, and nods.

A few dates later and they both worry. Who is the third person, and do they hate Janus? The first time Roman saw his marks, he expressed the same concern Janus had at first. They try putting it out of their mind though. If the third party doesn't like Janus, that's fine, they have each other. Besides, Roman has a performance soon, and they both need to memorize the things they need to do, lines or stage work. 

On the day of the performance, Roman sets aside four seats. "Who are those for?" Janus asks, waiting to help Roman with his costume and makeup. "I invited my friend Patton to watch, and he said he wanted to bring his soulmate and friend, and of course, I need to invite my brother, though he's a pain." Janus smiles, "That's sweet of you. Now hurry up, you have to get ready." Roman hurries backstage with Janus to get ready for the show. The curtains draw and Roman stands on stage. He has this. He knows his lines. He knows the movements. Now turn to the audience. Oh shit. In the front row, one of the seats he reserved. A hot, tall, pale, emo guy with green eyes in a purple jacket and black skinny jeans. His hands are in his pockets but maybe, if they were out, they'd have a red mark on them. Keep reciting your lines Roman, don't lose track. The emo seems fixated on his gloved hands. Oh shit. 

Roman did it, he got through the performance and everything went well. The applause excited him. He goes offstage and drags Janus to a corner, "I found him." Janus' eyes widen, "Him him?" Roman nods and Janus grabs his hand, "Take me to him." Roman intertwines their hands and leads them to the reserved section. Patton waves, and Roman smiles. "Did you enjoy the show?" Patton nods, "But what's even better is that Logan and I found our third!" Roman raises an eyebrow, "Really? Oh, please don't tell me-" Remus pushes his way to the front, knocking the emo towards Janus, "It's me!" Roman watches as the emo falls, putting a hand out. It lands on Janus' chest. Roman knows that the tall emo will knock over short Janus and reaches a hand out, grabbing his fingertips. Everyone manages to steady themselves, their marks heating. Roman starts laughing first, making Logan ask what's so funny. "It seems Janus and I have also met out third, Thnks to you and my brother." Patton's eyes light up, "Virgil!?" Virgil withdrawals a bit and nods, face red under the makeup. Patton squeals, "Cute!" Logan nods in agreement and Remus makes a gagging noise. "Well, Virgil, I'm Roman." "And I'm Janus."


	37. Cramp Day~Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why was I made this way?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -this oneshot is brought to you by me having a big remus day  
> -(by that i mean this happened to me and a lot of remus' lines are what i actually said and it just felt like i was an even bigger kinnie than usual bc of it)  
> -sadly tho, i had no logan. i had to suffer alone.  
> -trans guy remus (and logan bc i said so)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -gore and violence  
> -cussing, like, a lot  
> -insulting god   
> -dysphoria

"I want to rip my fucking ovaries out and shove them in God's stupid whore mouth." Logan hands Remus the pain medicine and a bottle of water. "Why was I made this way? I want to shove chopsticks so far into my eyeballs that they impale my brain." Logan searches through shows, "You can live without your frontal lobe." Remus smiles, "I fucking love you." He takes the medicine as Logan picks the show Bones. Remus squeals in delight as the corpse of the episode is shown, but that devolves into a pained groan, "Fuuuuck I wanna get impaled by an icicle!" Logan pauses the show and grabs a heating blanket. He plugs it in and drapes it over Remus, then lifts his head to rest on his lap. He unpauses the show and runs his hands through Remus's hair, "Is that better stardust?" Remus hums as his eyes threaten to close. 

He tries hard to focus on the show, but the pain still distracts him. His energy to be loud about it has worn out though, so he just goes through a mental list of gorey things he could do to himself, visualizing them a little too perfectly. Logan kisses his forehead, "Your stomach growled, love. What snack do you want?" A million different gross combinations went through his head, the common factor being chocolate, so that's what he said. Logan goes to the kitchen and digs through the snack box, getting three chocolate-covered granola bars. He knows that Remus could eat an entire box of these things without realizing it. He returns to his spot and Remus tears into the granola bars like a wild animal, making Logan laugh. Remus makes a noise of delight as the chocolate gradually makes his cramps fade. He even gets to fall asleep. 

When he wakes up a couple of hours later, Logan is still there, watching Bones. He kisses Remus' head again, "Good morning. The moon is up, do you want to go stargaze?" Remus smiles, "Only if we bring snacks and I don't have to wear any stupid pants, or a shirt." Logan nods and the two grab a blanket and a box of snacks. Remus throws off his giant shirt, it had gotten a little too hot. Besides, laying in a field on a blanket next to Logan in nothing but a bra and some boxers? The best. They lay out the blanket and open some snacks, Logan pointing out some of the lesser-known constellations. Fuck the big dipper, that bitch is overrated. Remus made out a couple of new constellations, "That one's a dick. That's a pair of boobs. Oh, that one is definitely a butt." Logan smiles and kisses Remus, making him smile too. Cramp days sucked, but at least Logan knew how to distract him.


	38. Art Is Dead~Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -im having some bad writers block, so the requests are taking longer than expected. take this draft as an apology!  
> -its angsty tho. be warned.   
> -also really rambly
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -logan and roman fighting, insulting each other  
> -self hatred! Fun!

Art is dead  
Art is dead  
Art is dead  
Art is dead

Logan's fists balled up as Roman told him to shut up once again, with another stupid nickname. 

"Entertainers like to seem complicated  
But we're not complicated  
I can explain it pretty easily,"

Logan tries to calmly explain, he tries. He doesn't raise his voice but Roman does, Roman gets LOUD and Logan has to bite his tongue to hold back a shout in return. 

Have you ever been to a birthday  
Party for children?  
And one of the children  
Won't stop screaming  
'Cause he's "just a little  
Attention attractor"

Logan hadn't even realized the insult slip past his lips until a look of shock and hurt crept onto Roman's face. It's too late now, and Logan keeps going with his outburst,

When he grows up  
To be a comic or actor  
He'll be rewarded  
For "never maturing  
For never under-  
Standing or learning

That every day  
Can't be about him   
There's other people  
You selfish asshole," 

Tears streaming down both boys' faces now, this outburst is getting out of hand. Logan isn't meaning to insult Roman, oh no, if anything he's berating himself too, not just Roman. Attention seekers, both of them, and Roman knows it.

"I must be psychotic  
I must be demented  
To think that I'm worthy  
Of all this attention,"

Roman shoots back, tears blurring his vision of Logan who's so tense, he's so tense and angry and sad and it's Roman's fault he knows it, Logan hates him and he hates Logan and Logan hates himself and Roman hates himself, oh god Thomas hates himself.

Of all of this money, you worked really hard for  
I slept in late while you worked at the drug store  
"My drug's attention, I am an addict  
But I get paid to indulge in my habit"  
It's all an illusion, I'm wearing make-up, I'm wearing make-up  
Make-up, make-up, make-up, make...

Roman and Logan have the same sentiment but the differences are obvious, Roman is screaming as usual desperately trying to be seen and heard and focused on and Logan is quiet, he's oh so quiet, so used to being ignored that he's learned to bottle everything up until it bursts out in a fit of anger and he hurts someone he doesn't want to hurt anyone.

Art is dead  
So people think you're funny, how do we get those people's money  
I said art is dead  
We're rolling in dough, while Carlin rolls in his grave  
His grave, his grave

The show has got a budget  
The show has got a budget  
And all the poor people way more deserving of the money  
Won't budge it

'Cause I wanted my name in lights  
When I could have fed a family of four  
For forty fucking fortnights  
Forty fucking fortnights

"I am an artist, please God forgive me  
I am an artist, please don't revere me  
I am an artist, please don't respect me  
I am an artist, you're free to correct me

A self-centered artist  
Self-obsessed artist  
I am an artist  
I am an artist

But I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
Kid  
And maybe I'll grow out of it"

One last jab at each other and themselves and that's it. The tears stop streaming, leaving them dehydrated, their voices die out leaving their throats sore, and their hearts bleed out leaving them vulnerable. The room is filled with self-hatred and before either of them could be comforted, they sink out. They'll bottle it up again, they always do. Roman will go back to screaming for attention and Logan will go back to quietly hoping for it and neither of them will address it properly because they no longer know how to.


	39. Height~Janus/Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate my height,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO:  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -I SWEAR I DIDN"T MEAN TO MAKE IT LOCEIT  
> -I WAS JUST PUSHING MY "LOCEIT SPA DAY AGENDA" AND IT GOT OUT OF HAND  
> -n e ways  
> -*looks at short!janus* big kinnie moment
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -

Janus hated his height. It made him feel less important. Less serious. A very Logan thing to say, to be sure, but the two definitely aren't that different. "Janus? Is there something bothering you?" Oh, yeah. Logan and Janus are currently having a self-care day. For them, that meant reading in onesies and beanbag chairs with wine somewhere no one could summon them. "I hate my height," Janus responds, taking a sip of his wine. "Oh. Well, you could wear something for it. Vertical stripes seem to be good for that." Janus scrunches his nose in distaste, "Stripes are atrocious." Logan laughs in agreement before summoning a new book. "What's that one about?" "Fashion." Janus scootches his whole beanbag over to lean on Logan's shoulder and read the page. "We need to find something to fit my aesthetic." Logan skips the first chapter about stripes and Janus shakes his head at the giant platforms that show up. Flipping again, the page shows slightly smaller heeled shoes. Janus summons a pair like the one on the page, "They're not bad, but it still won't help much." Logan shrugs, "Let's find an item to pair it up with." The next chapter is about hats. Janus turns up his nose at a long one, but smiles at the picture of a bowler hat, "That one!" Logan summons it and hands it to him, smiling at Janus when he excitedly grabs it." Summoning a black room divider, he goes behind it to change back into his full outfit. Logan claps when he walks back out, "You do look taller!" Janus walks slowly up to Logan, unused to the heels, and smiles when he reached eye level. "Thanks Logan. I'm as tall as Roman now." "I think he's still taller..." "Yeah..." "...Wanna try stripes?" "Kinda."


	40. Stood Up~Analomus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, did we keep you waiting long? We couldn't find our way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by SinglePringlePatton  
> -roceit mention  
> -established analogical  
> -future analomus
> 
> WARNINGS  
> -unsympathetic Patton  
> -harassment mention

"Please Remus! He needs to move on from me. I have Janus now, and Patton always hitting on me is making us both uncomfortable." Remus frowned, but he had to admit, Patton is cute, and he might have a little crush. He shrugs, "Fine, I'll ask him on a date." Roman smiles, "Thank you! Now, I gotta go pick up Janus from work." Remus waves his twin a goodbye and pulls out his phone. 'Hey, patty daddy, wanna go on a date?' The reply was fast, 'Uh, sure?' They work out a time and location and Remus goes to get ready. "What do I have that's date-worthy? Whatever, it doesn't matter." He puts on a green hoodie and short shorts with fishnet stockings. Just slutty enough for him, just modest enough for Patton. He slips on some shoes and leaves, heading to the cafe they agreed to meet at. 

He arrives a bit early at the cafe, so he waits. And waits. And waits. And waits. An hour past the time they agreed to meet up. The bell above the door rings, but looking up, it's not Patton. It is, however, two very attractive guys. One wears a purple hoodie and skinny jeans, and the other a black polo with a loose blue tie, blue jeans, and glasses. They make their way over to Remus and he panics a little. "Sorry, did we keep you waiting long? We couldn't find our way." Remus raises and eyebrow at the glasses' question and the emo leans in to whisper, "We were at the bookshop across the street and noticed you were here for a long time." Remus' face fills with relief, "Thank you so much." Glasses smiles, "I'm Logan. This is Virgil." Virgil waves, "So what happened here?" Remus' eyes shifted to the table, "I got stood up." "Damn. Their loss, you're cute." Remus reddens at Virgil's compliment and Logan nods in agreement. "Would you like us to leave?" Remus shakes his head, "No, actually, could you stay for a bit? Maybe we could talk?" "Okay."

The three chat for a while, learning more about each other. The topic of sexuality came up, and Remus can't deny how happy he got when they said they were poly. Eventually, Remus' phone starts to ring. "Oh, it's my brother." He hits accepts, "What's up bitch?" Logan and Virgil snort. "How did the date go?" Remus thinks, "Pretty good actually, but Pat never showed up. I got two other cuties to talk to me though." "Fuck Remus, I'm sorry." Remus laughs at Logan and Virgil's reddening faces, "It's cool bro. I'll be home soon." He hangs up and smiles, "Well, I gotta go. Thanks again." Logan stops him, "Can we exchange numbers?" Remus grins, "Absolutely!" Remus leaves the coffee shop with two numbers and a promise for a second date.


	41. Name~Analodemus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, Lily, when are you coming over for Thanksgiving dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -trans remus!  
> -"Tranz" by Gorillaz is literally on his playlist, c'mon.  
> -ngl i was halfway thru writing before i remembered roman existed  
> -sorry princey
> 
> WARNINGS  
> -transphobia  
> -disowning  
> -deadnaming  
> -misgendering

Turning 18 was the best thing that ever happened to Remus Duke. Remus Duke. That's his name. Not Lily King. And now he can finally hear it. He goes to the court and changes his name. He goes to the doctors and gets his first dose of testosterone. He goes to his new job and people call him his name. His mom calls and she doesn't. It's fine. She doesn't know. "So, Lily, when are you coming over for Thanksgiving dinner? Everything will be ready by eight!" Remus looks at his three worried boyfriends on the couch, "Uh, I'll be over at seven then. I'm bringing three people though..." A pause, Remus almost panics, but Logan's hand rests on his shoulder, "Yeah, that's fine! We usually have too many leftovers anyway." Remus sighs in relief, "Okay, bye mom, see you then." He hangs up and turns to his three boyfriends, "We have to be over there by seven." "You have to tell her eventually," Virgil says, eyes worried. "Then you can either cut her off or get called the right name from now on," Janus adds. Remus sighs, "Yeah, you're right. I'm just... scared." Logan rubs circles into his back, "Do you want us to help you tell her tonight?" After a moment of thinking, Remus nods. 

Remus knocks on the door at exactly seven. His father answers, "Who are these three?" Remus smiles, "This is Logan, Janus, and Virgil. They're my... friends." The other three give a polite smile and Logan extends his hand, "Pleasure sir." Remus' dad just waves them in and they all take a set in the living room. "Daisy is still in the kitchen. Do any of you watch football?" An awkward silence passes and he just switches the channel to something else. "Oh, Lily! You're here!" Remus winces at the name as his mother walks up to him. They hug and she looks over to the others, "Who are they?" "Mom, this is Janus, Virgil, and Logan. They're my friends." Logan again extends a hand, and Daisy shakes it, "A pleasure to meet my daughter's friends. So which one of you is going to marry her?" Remus grumbles, "Mom stop. I think your stuffing is burning." "Oh! Right!" Daisy hurries back to the kitchen and Remus takes out his phone, bored. The hour passes with Remus and Virgil texting each other as Janus and Logan question his dad. 

"Dinner's ready!" The six of them gather around the table and Daisy sets the full plates down one by one. Remus' father starts eating, so everyone else follows suit. "This tastes amazing Ms. King," Janus compliments, and Daisy smiles, "Please, call me Daisy. Lily, are you enjoying it?" Remus winces again but nods. "Is something wrong?" Virgil's eyes lock onto Remus with worry. He grabs his hand under the table and gives it a comforting squeeze. Remus takes a deep breath, now is as good a time as any. "Mom... I changed my name." Daisy's fork drops and Remus jumps. Janus grabs his other hand. "Why!?" Remus steels himself, "I'm a man." His father also drops his fork. Daisy clears her throat, "So, what is it now?" "Remus Duke." 

Dinner fell silent. Everyone finished their food without talking. Remus, Logan, Janus, and Virgil all went home. Later, Remus got a text saying he wasn't welcome home anymore. He blocked the number. Finally though, finally he could be himself, without anyone reminding him of a past name that wasn't even his. He celebrated with some pizza, cuddles, and movies. All in all, a great Thanksgiving.


	42. Fall~Dark!Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you defend them so much, why not just become one!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -i will not stop sneaking biblical references into u!patton oneshots  
> -its the only good thing that came out of being read the bible as a child  
> -Roman going off on pat givin' me some serotonin  
> -sorry its so short!  
> -logan has stitches over his mouth bc not being able to talk would drive him insane
> 
> WARNINGS  
> -religious wording  
> -u!patton  
> -stitches

"If you defend them so much, why not just become one!?" Logan winces at Patton's words and volume. All he said was that Janus wasn't evil. In hindsight, maybe he should have shut up like usual. He knows Patton has the power to banish people. That's what he did with the King, that's what he did with Virgil, and that's what he did with Janus. So, he apologizes and shuts up. "No! He's right!" Logan's eyes widen at Roman's words. Their eyes meet and he shakes his head violently. Roman ignores him, "You can't keep banishing everyone who has a different opinion than you. It hurts Thomas and us. If you banish Logan, you'll have to banish me too." Roman steps in front of Logan, who tries to shove him away but can't. Patton smiles, "Fine. If you want to fall that bad, then fall." He teleported them to the Edge, where the divide between the light and dark sides are. Roman and Logan hang on each other, scared. Patton extends a hand and pushes them, holding that cold smile. 

The fall was painful. It felt like their skin was being burned off and replaced with needles. Eventually, everything stopped. They landed in the Dark part of the mind, roles fresh in their minds. Roman unwraps his arms from around Logan, "Are you okay?" Logan nods, but grabs Roman's hand again. He raises his other hand to the blue stitches around his mouth. Roman touches his new set of fangs. Their outfits had changed too. Roman now wears a red, black, and gold king outfit with a rusted crown and lion fur lining along the neck. Logan now wears a black hospital gown with his blue tie loose around his neck. A disembodied voice booms around them, "Welcome, Pride and Insanity."


	43. No Energy~Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's get a snack and take a nap, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -they r moirails (if you get this ily)  
> -this was also a comfort thing bc this happens to me  
> -part one of "Virgil is the best at helping ppl thru depressive episodes"  
> -btw, the app logan is using is called #SelfCare and its on google play  
> -this draft is an apology for taking so long on requests
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -depressive episode

Virgil looks up as his door opens after a light knock and sees Logan shuffling towards his bed. His shoulders are slumped a bit and his eyes are half shut. Virgil recognizes the behavior and goes through a mental list of what to do. He grabs his jacket from the foot of the bed and hands it to Logan, who puts it on and flops on the bed, curling up. It's worse than Virgil thought. He rubs circles into Logan's back and a bit of the tension fades slowly. Logan sits up and Virgil sees the emptiness in his gaze, his shut mouth, and slightly tensed jaw. This confirms his suspicions that it's one of Logan's episodes where he just runs out of energy completely. He can't even speak like this. Virgil gets them too sometimes. They always go to each other for these. Logan grabs his hand and he rubs circles into the side of Logan's hand with his thumb. Always circles. 

Logan lays down with his head in Virgil's lap, so he plays with his hair. Logan takes out his phone and Virgil watches his scroll through playlists for a bit. He settles on one and hits play. As the soft music fills the room, Virgil hums along. Logan opens apps on his phone, then closes them, then opens a different one, then closes that one too. Virgil picks one for him, a self-care app that they both have. They found it during one of Virgil's episodes. Logan goes through the exercises, breathing slow, even and deep and focusing on the positive messages, petting a cat, filling in letters in positive messages. Virgil smiles at the sweater paw Logan gets from his jacket. 

After a few more minutes, Logan closes the app and Virgil kisses his forehead, "Let's get a snack and take a nap, yeah?" Logan nods slowly and Virgil gets into his bedside drawer and pulls out some goldfish. Stashing food is good for when you don't have the energy to get some from the kitchen. They eat a bit, Virgil more than Logan. Virgil takes Logan's glasses and puts them on the nightstand, turning off the light. He pulls Logan into a comfortable position and cards his fingers through Logan's hair until he falls asleep. Hopefully, when they both wake up, he'll be recharged. If not, that's okay too. Virgil is there to help.


	44. Recharge~Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I brought pasta salad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -*looks at roman* big kinnie moment  
> -sorry its so short!  
> -part two of "Virgil is the best at helping ppl thru depressive episodes"
> 
> WARNINGS  
> -depressive episodes   
> -creative blocks

"Roman?" Virgil slowly opens the door to Roman's dark room. He doesn't turn on the light and instead uses the light from his phone to navigate the room. He gets to the bed and sees a lump in the center, completely covered in a blanket. "Roman, are you awake?" The lump hums. "You haven't come out in a while, so I figured you're having a creative block or depressive episode." The lump whines and shakes a little. "It's fine, Roman, you just need to take a break and recharge. I brought pasta salad." The lump wiggles out of the covers. Roman grabs the bowl from Virgil and scarfs down his depression meal. Virgil takes the empty bowl and places it on the nightstand. Roman flops back down on his bed. Virgil grabs the laptop at the foot of the bed and opens youtube. He reads out all of the playlists until Roman hums at one, then puts it on. Virgil pulls Roman closer to him and plays with his hair. Eventually, the two fall asleep. 

Roman wakes up first. He grabs his laptop and manages to type a few sentences before getting frustrated again. Virgil wakes up from the moving, "No, no writing until you're recharged." Roman whines, but snuggles closer. "I'll go get you some more pasta salad." Roman lets him go. He eats the second bowl quickly too. Virgil pulls up Sailor Moon on the computer and Roman pulls one of his stuffed animals close to him to watch with. Virgil catches him trying to copy the hand movements. They binge a season before going to sleep again. In the morning, Roman finally has enough energy to take a shower and talk. Virgil praises him for it, then they settle down again to watch YouTube. In another day, Roman should be fully recharged.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome home, Pride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by Panic!AtTheEverywhere  
> -this ended up having more logince undertones than expected lol!  
> -orange side logan design by illogicallyinclined on tumblr
> 
> WARNINGS  
> -u!patton  
> -stereotype talk (patton is ok with them)  
> -slight u!virgil  
> -orange side/dark side/wrath logan  
> -newly Pride!Roman  
> -heavy religious imagery  
> -lust!remus  
> -past envy!virgil  
> -greed/envy!janus  
> -implied sloth!remy  
> -implied gluttony!emile

Everyone screams as Logan, who has just appeared from nowhere in his usual spot next to the stairs. He looks annoyed, the orange in his glasses-less eyes darkening as he clutches his orange tie hanging loosely from his partially unbuttoned black polo, a sign the others have taken to know as him trying not to lash out at them. "Yes, I'm here very suddenly, which is something a cannot control. Let's move on. What is the issue that has forced my appearance?" "Roman is being a brat!" Virgil yells out, causing Roman to flinch, "I am not! I just don't want to sacrifice Thomas' pride!" "Pride is a sin," Patton butts in, "And if you keep talking about it, you can join the other sin-" "Shut the fuck up! Fucking shit just tell me what happened so we can get this over with!" Patton's face goes red and he looks like he's about to yell at Logan. Thomas speaks instead, having just caught up with the situation, "One of my favorite directors asked me to be in a movie. Naturally, I said yes, but as we were reading the script, we realized the whole thing is filled with harmful stereotypes, including my role. Roman thinks we should leave, because this is a very bad movie and would shatter my pride and confidence that I'm a good role model. Patton thinks that I shouldn't leave because I already promised the director I'd do a good job in this role, and thinks my role isn't even that bad." Logan whips his head back to Patton with such anger that everyone flinches, "What the fuck is wrong with you? All your preaching about 'being a good person' and you want to act in a movie full of stereotypes? You're a damn hypocrite!" Patton glares and screams right back, "Stereotypes exist for a reason! They're right! And Thomas shouldn't even have pride in the first place, it's a sin! So doing this movie will help him be a better person!" "You're biblical shit needs to stop, it's hurting EVERYONE. Lust, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, and I, hell, even ENVY-" "Don't bring the old me into this," Virgil yells. Roman and Thomas stand closer to each other away from the yelling match. -"We've all been forcefully cast out and given new roles that only partially fit us all because YOU can't handle Thomas being a little imperfect, when you, yourself, are the most imperfect one here!" Only silence for a solid minute. "Go back to Hell." Patton says quietly, making a pushing motion with his hand. Logan's face drops as he falls back, sinking out. Patton turns to Roman with a glare, "You too." He makes the same motions, and suddenly, Roman is falling. 

He's falling and it hurts. He screams as it feels like his flesh is being burned off and reconstructed atom by atom. His white coat turns red and gains a lion fur trim around the collar, the red details and sash turn gold, his sword is suddenly at his side, and he has the feeling his shield has disappeared. Then everything stops. He's on his feet in a dark, twisted version of where he just was. A voice grabs his attention, "Welcome home, Pride." It's Logan again. "What happened to me?" Roman wails, and Logan pulls him into a tight hold as he cries. "It's okay. Everything is okay. You're still important. You will be loved here." Once Roman is calm, Logan explains everything. "This is the dark side. You're one of us now. The title Patton has given you is Pride, but you will always, ALWAYS, be creativity. Nothing can change that. Do you want to meet the other first or go to your room?" Roman sniffles one last time, "My room." Logan nods and pulls him down a hall. They pass a door painted with a snake curled around the branch of the tree holding out an apple with its tail to a girl, one with a starving sloth hanging of a branch with an apple just above it within reach if it weren't sleeping, one with a pig eating from a pile of apples at the base of the tree, one with a two crows fighting over a single apple as the tree is full, and one with just a rat visible and otherwise covered in blood. Roman knows that's his brother's room. They also pass a door with just a an empty tree. That must have been Virgil's. The crows must have been Logan and the snake is definitely Janus, but he has no clue who the pig or sloth could be. His door though, shows a starving Lion turning up his nose at a pile of bruised apples. They enter, and the room's main color is red. All accents are gold. Roman collapses on his bed in exhaustion.

"Welcome home, Roman. I'll send someone to bring you dinner after Emile is done cooking. You should just rest for now." The door shuts, and Roman allows himself to cry.


	46. Imposters~Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emergency button is slammed as soon as everyone boards the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -they're playing among us  
> -no sides actually died  
> -no unsympathetic characters  
> -this is fun, i didnt give you a sad one like i gave the homestucks
> 
> WARNINGS  
> -game death  
> -knife/stabbing mention

The emergency button is slammed as soon as everyone boards the ship. Thomas sighs in his white spacesuit, "What is it?" "It's Janus," Virgil says, no further explanation. "Virgil, we talked about this, accusing people for no reason will get us nowhere and end in more crew deaths," Logan reasons. Virgil shakes his head, "No, Janus is 100% the imposter." Janus huffs, annoyed, "Can I ask why you are so adamant about throwing me out of the airlock?" "Yeah, seems pretty sus," Remy says as he drums his fingers on the table as a substitute for coffee. Roman butts in, "I also think it's Janus. He just seems like one, y'know?" As the votes rolled in, Janus, Roman, and Virgil argued. Emile turns to Patton, "What do you think?" "Oh, I'm not sure," Patton says calmly. 

The next round, after no one was voted off, Janus ends up dead. That throws suspicion to Virgil, who gets airlocked. The round after that, Logan dies. That throws suspicion on Remus and Roman, and Remus gets airlocked. Everyone is surprised when the round still continues, and Emile is the next killed. Everything devolves into chaos. Roman and Orange, who had been pretty silent, are yelling as Patton tries to speak and Remy watches it all. Which was apparently a bad decision because he gets airlocked. 

The next round, Patton and Roman go together to electrical as Orange goes to weapons. Knives enter bodies and the banner fills the screen, "Imposters win" with Patton and Virgil's character on screen. Janus unmutes himself and starts screaming at the others for being stupid, and Logan compliments the imposters for the good round. Remus grumbles about not being the imposter, and is joined by Orange.


End file.
